UA vs Arcobalenos
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Fue demasiado ingenua, pensar que los Arcobalenos no le seguirían hasta los espacios más recónditos de la tierra los subestimo, pero en serio ¿porque los asesinos más prometedores de toda Europa irían a una escuela de héroes? simple, para incordiar de una resignada Tsunange Sawada.
1. Prólogo

— Sabía que esto terminaría mal... — Murmuró Tsu pasando una mano por su rostro mientras negaba suavemente.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Son demonios! — Chillaron los chicos que eran parte del resto de su clase.

— ¡Tsu ven a jugar Kora! — La incentivo Colonnello dándole una patada mortal en el estómago a uno de los villanos que pensó era buena idea atacar su escuela para ir contra All Might pobres idiotas...

— Chicos ya hablamos de esto... No pueden... Skull ¿Eso es un brazo? — Pregunto elevando una ceja.

— ¿No? — Contesto escondiendo el miembro roto. — ¡Se puede regenerar así que está bien! — Le aseguro con una sonrisa.

— ¿Que mierda está mal con tus amigos? — Finalmente le pregunto el rubio explosivo exteriorizando el pensamiento de toda la clase.

— Ellos ... — Murmuró sin saber que responder ante la pregunta, no era como si pudiera decir "Bueno resulta que en su vida pasada eran Ehmm... Asesinos a sueldo y ahora están muy aburridos por lo que quizás se les está pasando la mano" — ¿Saben que? Deberían salir y llamar a los profesionales.

— ¿Que hay de ti? — Pregunto el profesor que sinceramente no sabía que hacer, si detener a los mocosos o unirseles.

— Me quedaré y asegúrare de que no maten a nadie... — Suspiro suavemente para luego negar. — Debí saber que esto era una mala idea...

Tsu debió saber que la seguirían a Japón pero ¿Quien en su sano juicio pensaría que los futuros asesinos más prometedores de toda Europa se volverían héroes solo para seguirla?

Elevo una ceja cuando pudo sentir una presencia detrás de ella viendo a uno de los villanos que parecía alguna clase de ¿Niebla? ¿Que era eso?

— Pareces molestó. — Comento sintiendo algo de metal en medio del villano para luego apretar su puño y soltar un golpe mandando el objeto metálico junto con el villano a volar.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu Tsu! — Le gritó Lal y ella rodó los ojos.


	2. Primer día de clases

Cuando era niña Tsu aprendió que en Italia luego de que los súper poderes comenzarán a ser algo normal y el caos se esparciera fue la mafia o mejor dichos las personas con llamas activas las que mantuvieron el orden, razón por la cual ahora la mafia era quien contrataba la sociedad y por lo tanto no existía la necesidad de tener héroes, las familias eran quienes se encargaban con las personas que intentaban causar problemas y todos contentos.

Por eso la primera vez que escucha de héroes es de su Madre quien era Japonésa. Su madre admira a los héroes y les cuenta historias sobre ellos antes de dormir, siendo el héroe favorito All Might que pasa a hacer el ídolo de su hermana, en especial porque derrotaba a los malo sin matarlos o causarles secuelas permanentes ¡Ella quiere hacer eso también! Tsu por su parte tan solo lo respeta por la fuerza que parece tener.

Cuando tenía 10 años conoce a Reborn y algo hace click en su cabeza de inmediato, de igual forma el niño parece pasar por algo familiar, enseguida ambos terminan abrazados mientras ella llora de felicidad por tener a su sol de vuelta.

Para su suerte todos sus elementos se encuentran bajo el cuidado de Luce, quien es como una madre para ellos, en cuanto la ven, todas sus memorias vuelven y tal y como sucedió con Reborn terminan abrazados y llorando.

Todo parece perfecto hasta que con sus nuevas memorias comienzan a entrenar como antes y ahora más sus quirks... Demonios. . . Pronto no hay nadie que se interponga en su camino y unos Arcobalenos aburridos no eran algo con lo que cualquiera quisiera lidiar.

Es ahí en medio del caos y la locura que sus elementos forman que ella decide que el mejor plan para mantener la sanidad que obtuvo con su nueva vida es alejarse... Solo por un tiempo hasta que ellos hayan encontrado un nuevo Hobby... En ese momento en la televisión están pasando la transmisión de los juegos deportivos de UA... Eso le da Una idea, de seguro sus elementos no la seguirían para ser unos héroes aburridos y patéticos ¿No? Imposible, en ese mismo momento prepara su solicitud.

Moviendo un par de cuerdas su escuela y UA crean un programa de intercambio para la cooperación internacional, y que ambas puedan aprender la una de la otra, ella será la primera estudiante en ir, y Dios... Puede saborear sus días de tranquilidad de vuelta.

Lástima para ella que no resulta ser la única estudiante del programa.

— Los odios desde el fondo de mí corazón. — Dice en el momento en que los ve entrar por la puerta de su nuevo salón.

— Nosotros te amamos también~ — Contesto con una voz cantarina Reborn.

— ¿Realmente creiste que sería tan fácil escapar de nosotros Kora? — Pregunto Colonnello con una sonrisa.

— Una chica puede tener sueños. — Contesto sintiéndose derrotada. — ¿Si saben que esta es una escuela para héroes?

— Tu fuiste la que dijo que debíamos probar cosas nuevas. — Señaló Fon.

— Si, lejos de mí de preferencia. — Afirmó asesinando los con la mirada sabiendo que esto no tendría ningún efecto.

— Lo siento no nos llegó el memo. — Se disculpo con una sonrisa su nube.

— ¿Incluso tu Bermuda? — Le pregunta a la noche que se baja de hombros.

— No tengo mucho que hacer. — Contesto sin ánimo y Tsu quiere comenzar a sacarse el cabello a mechones.

— solo... Traten de no matar o traumar a nadie por favor. — Ruega resignada.

— ¿Por quién nos tomas? Vinimos a convertirnos en Buenos lindos héroes, por supuesto que nos comportaremos. — Afirma Reborn pero por su sonrisa Tsu sabe que el desgraciado miente.

— Son Horribles... — Suspira y mentalmente se disculpa con todos las personas en su nueva escuela ya que probablemente trajo con ella a los jinetes del apocalipsis, que el caos comience.


	3. Dia dos

Tsu vio el examen físico y enseguida supo que se convertiría en una competencia entre los Arcobalenos.

— ¡Eso es trampa! — Grito uno de sus nuevos compañeros al ver como Fon tan solo se teletransportaba de la línea de inicio a la de llegada.

— 0.1 segundos. — Reporto el profesor dándolo por válido.

— ¡Eso es jugar sucio y los sabes Kora! — Se quejó Colonnello pero la tormenta solo sonrió.

— El profesor permitió que usaramos nuestras habilidades como nos parecería conveniente, yo solo seguí las reglas. — Se defendió con tranquilidad.

— Tsk. — Chasqueo la lengua el ex militar. — ¡Ya verás Kora te derrotare en la siguiente!

— Estaré esperando por eso. — Contesto con una sonrisa algo prepotente haciendo rabiar más al rubio.

— Eh... ¿Sawada-san? ¿No deberías detenerlos? — Le llamo una de sus compañeras de cabello negro.

— ¿Yo? ¿Porque? Jamás los he visto en mí vida antes. — contestó viéndole confundida.

— Pero en la mañana parecían ser muy cercanos... — Señaló una de corto cabello castaño.

— Imaginaciones suyas...

— ¡Tsu! ¡Reborn está siendo un imbecil de nuevo!

— Tan sólo están exagerando.

— No lo conozco, desaparezcan. — Les sonrió de forma fría haciéndolos temblar en su lugar.

Por su parte el resto de los estudiantes se quedaron viendo el extraño intercambio decidiendo que lo más sabio por hacer era no interferir.

— ¡Use tu cepillo de dientes! — Confesó el rubio y enseguida la pesa que sostenía Lal se rompió debido a la fuerza de su quirk al enojarse. — ¡Ja! ¡Superaste a Reborn! ¡Tomala! — Se mofo para luego sentir un aura negra a su alrededor.— Lal Querida ... Solo estaba bromeando... Por supuesto que nunca ...

— Huye. — Le advirtió y la lluvia no dudo en hacer lo pedido.

— ¿Deberíamos ayudarle? — Pregunto Skull y el resto negó.

— Solo si me paga por eso. — Contesto la encapuchada.

— ¡Literalmente puedes convertir lo que tocas en oro! ¡¿Porque podrías querer más dinero?! — Chillo el motociclista.

— El dinero lo es todo. — Fue su respuesta y los demás se sintieron tontos por esperar otro tipo de respuesta.

— Vamos, ya solo quedan dos pruebas. — Insistió la castaña negando suavemente ya sintiéndose más cansada y como si en la mañana hubiera envejecido al menos 10 años.

— ¿Hey ese chico está bien? — preguntó Skull señalando a un chico pecoso que parecía murmurarle a la nada.

— No sabía que habían héroes esquizofrenicos...

— ¿Quizás es parte de su quirk?

— Deja de Murmurar es un mal hábito. — Le golpeó en la cabeza Reborn sacándolo de su trance seudo inducido.

— ¿Oh? Ah ¡Lo siento! Suelo hacer eso cuando intento pensar en algún plan o considero ciertas cosas... — Se disculpó algo apenado. — tan sólo pensaba que si quería quedarme probablemente debería por lo menos destacar en uno de los exámenes... Todo el resto al menos tiene un gran puntaje ...

— ¿si sabes que eso de la expulsión es mentira? — Pregunto Tsu elevando una ceja creía que eso era bastante obvio...

— ¡¿Que?!

— Pues por ejemplo míranos a nosotros ocho, somos parte de un programa de intercambio y si nos expulsaran por algo como un mal puntaje no se vería bien. — Explicó Fon de forma calmada. — Así que deberías relajarte un poco más.

— Aún así... Todos están esforzándose al máximo mientras que yo...

— Niño, no hemos usado ni la mitad de nuestro poder, no nos subestimes Kora. — Sonrió confiado Colonnello.

— ¡Pero Aizawa-sensei dijo—!

— Sabemos lo que dijo pero también sabemos que es mejor no mostrar nuestros verdaderos colores aquí, en el futuro no puedes saber quién será tu enemigo o aliada por eso es mejor siempre mantener un as bajo la manga

— Para engañar a tus enemigos primero debes engañar a tus aliados. — Añadió Lal y el chico volvió a murmurar nuevamente.

— Detén eso en serio, da miedo. — Le detuvo esta vez Skull.

— Aún así... — Murmuró con una sonrisa decidida en sus labios — Quiero probarme a mí mismo.

— ¡Midoriya es tu turno! — Le llamo el profesor.

— ¡Gracias por la ayuda pero ya se que debo hacer! — Se despidió agradecido.

— ¿Va a hacer algo estupido no? — Pregunto para estar seguro Bermuda y todos asintieron en respuesta.

— Es un verdadero caso perdido... — Negó Tsu al verlo romperse un dedo para luego ver a sus elementos encontrándose con un sonriente Sol. — Reborn No — Lo quiso detener pero este ya parecía decidido.

— Reborn si. — Contesto yendo directo al chico en cuanto el profesor terminó la clase.

— ¿Eh? ¿Arcobaleno-san? — Pregunto confundido al ver y sentir como le tiraba del cuello de la ropa arrastrándolo con él.

— hoy es tu día de suerte, decidí ser tu tutor Dame-Midoriya.

— ¿Tutor? Espera ¡¿Que?!

— ¡Estaremos rezando por tu alma pecoso!

— ¡¿Que flores quieres en tu tumba?!

— ¡Tu puedes hacerlo!

— ¡Puedo ayudarte a fingir tu muerte por un precio!

— ¡Fue bueno conocerte!

— ¡Huye mientras puedas! — Se despidieron el resto de los arcobalenos bajo la confundida mirada de sus compañeros.

— ¿Porque están diciendo eso? ¿A dónde se está llevando a Midoriya-kun?

— Ya es un caso perdido, desde ahora vivirá en nuestras memorias.

— Siempre son los más jóvenes y torpes. — se lamento Skull.

— Bueno al menos Reborn encontró un nuevo Hobby... — Sonrió Tsu eso debería saciar su vena sádica y amor por el caos por un rato, espera ahora que lo pensaba... Oh... Tenía una idea que le libraría de muchos programas por venir. — Aizawa-sensei ¿Podemos hablar? — Se acercó al profesor con una sonrisa radiante que le dio mala espina al profesor.


	4. Dia tres

¿Musculitos era el ídolo de su Madre y hermana? Le dio una larga mirada para luego asentir, mejor no les decía que lo conoció o la incordiarian con preguntas sobre el hasta que no pudiera más...

— ¡Es hora de elegir las parejas! ¡Saquen un número! — Les mostró la caja y todos hicieron una fila para sacar un número lástima que el cielo estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

— ¿Que se supone que eres? ¿Un conejo radiactivo? — Le pregunto observando su traje tomando una de las orejas.

— Eh... bueno mí mamá lo hizo... Y — Comenzó a balbucear algo nervioso.

— ¡Tsu es tu turno Kora! — le informo la lluvia y ella desvío su atención del chico.

— Voy. — Hizo saber yendo a sacar su número mostrándolo al profesor.

— oh... No sé vale... Yo quería quedar con Tsu. — Se lamento Skull haciendo un puchero.

— Tranquilo, ya vendrán más asignaciones. — Le sonrió la chica acariciando su cabello suavemente dejando que le abrazara.

— ¡Hey Lacayo no monopólices a Tsu! — Le gritó Lal alejándolo de Tsu para tomar su lugar en los brazos de la chica.

— ¡Yo también quiero Kora! — Se les unió y pronto los Arcobalenos estaban peleando por un lugar en los brazos del cielo.

— ¡Hiiie! — Chillo al sentir unos brazos que no eran de sus elementos abrazar sus piernas.

— Es tan suave~ Se nota la diferencia cultural. — Murmuró babeando un chico pequeño el cuál enseguida fue asesinado con la mirada por los elementos.

— ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

— Diría que fue un gusto conocerte pero mentiría.

— De esta no te salvas Uvita. — Se acercaron los italianos con auras asesinas haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

— ¡Jóvenes Arcobalenos es mejor gastar esa energía en el campo de batalla! — Insistió el héroe sujetando del hombro a Reborn que elevo una ceja.

— Chicos, comporten se. — Interrumpió Tsu antes de que pudieran decir algo más.

— Tsk. — Chasquearon la lengua dándole una última mirada de advertencia al chico antes de volver a la formación.

— bien, los primeros son los jóvenes Midoriya, Sawada como héroes, y los jóvenes Bakugou y Lida como los villanos. — Anuncio el héroe y el resto asintió.

— ¡Patea les el trasero Tsu!

— ¡Sin misericordia!

— ¡Muestrales como se hacen las cosas en Italia Kora! — Le animaron dejando el lugar mientras ella negaba.

— Sawada-san tiene mucha suerte... Tienes muchos amigos que te apoyan... — Murmuró con una leve sonrisa nerviosa Midoriya.

— ¿Suerte? Lo que digas. — Negó viendo el edificio frente a ellos. — Ahora ¿Te gustaría entrar o quedarte aquí a fuera? Podemos ganar de ambas formas.

— ¿Que? — Parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

— Hmmm mejor entremos ese Bakugou necesita una lección de humildad. — Espero a que sonara la señal y comenzó a entrar al edificio.

— ¡Espera Sawada-san! — Le siguió tapándose la boca al darse cuenta de que pudo revelar su posición.

— ¡Deku! — Se escuchó gritar por los pasillos junto a algunas explosiones.

— ¡Sawada-san deberías correr en busca de Lida-kun y la bomba yo distraere a Kacchan! — Se ofreció colocándose un paso delante de ella.

— Eso no será necesario porque hoy tenemos la ventaja. — Sonrió haciendo a un lado al chico que le vio confundido hasta que finalmente apareció por el pasillo un rubio volador.

— ¡Te mataré Deku! —Amenazo volando en su dirección gracias a sus explosiones.

— ¿Se supone que los héroes digan eso? — Pregunto sinceramente curiosa viendo cómo el contraria prácticamente se comía las uñas.

— ¡Realmente creo que deberíamos hacer algo!

— Oh cierto. — se giró viendo de frente al rubio y abrió su palma haciendo que este se detuviera en su lugar.

— ¿Que mierda...?

— Lo siento Kacchan, pero eres demasiado ruidoso para mí gusto, así que Bye Bye. — Sonrió cerrando su mano en un puño logrando que los dispositivos en su muñecas se cerraran alrededor de sus manos para luego hacer el puño y soltar un golpe lanzándolo a volar por una ventana.

— ¡Kacchan! — Grito preocupado el de cabello verde al verlo volar por una ventana.

— No te preocupes, está bien... Probablemente.

— ¡¿Probablemente?!

— Vamos con el siguiente. — le quitó importancia subiendo las escaleras llegando hasta el nivel donde estaba la bomba.

— ¡Veo que han llegado hasta aquí, pero lamento decir que es lo más lejos que llega— fue cortado en su discurso cuando Tsu hizo un movimiento con la mano mandándolo a volar por una ventana.

— ¡Lida-kun! — Chillo nuevamente Midoriya.

— ¿Es porque no lo deje terminar su discurso? — Pregunto elevando una ceja ante la mirada escéptica del héroe en entrenamiento.

— En serio no creo que deberías tirar a las personas por la ventana...

— No te preocupes me asegure de que aterrizaran bien. — Afirmó sonriendo. — Ahora ¿Quieres tocar la bomba o lo hacemos juntos?

— Pero yo no hice nada... — Susurro apretando sus puños viendo el suelo.

— Por supuesto que hiciste algo, confiaste en mí, incluso con Kacchan a centímetros de nosotros confiaste en mí, eso es muy importante en el trabajo de equipo. — Afirmó acariciando su cabello suavemente ganándose un gigantesco sonrojo de la chico. — Ahora, vamos a tocar esa cosa compañero — Ánimo y el chico asíntio.

— S-Si... — susurro para caminar con ella hasta la bomba y tocarla al mismo tiempo que la italiana ganando el ejercicio.

— Jamás dudamos de ti Tsu — Afirmó Skull en cuanto llegaron a la sala de control donde les esperaban el resto de sus compañeros.

— Oh por cierto Sawada-san... — La llamo Midoriya pero la chica ya estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Que le quieres preguntar Dame-Midoriya? — Se acercó Reborn elevando una ceja.

— ¿Eh? Pues ella me preguntó si quería entrar o quedarnos afuera cuando el ejercicio estaba por empezar pero no podríamos hacer ganado de no entrar...

— Pudieron haber ganado. — Le interrumpió. — Tsu pudo haber sacado la bomba del edificio de haberlo querido, una vez la vi levantar un barco enteró...

— ¡¿En serio?! — Chillo sorprendido.

— Chicos es su turno. — Señaló Tsu y Reborn asíntio. — Trata de causar el menor daño posible por favor.

— Haré lo que se pueda. — Sonrió malicioso y Tsu suspiro bueno al menos aquí no creía que ella tendría que encargarse de los costos de reparación.

— Esas bombas no son reales ¿Cierto? — Le pregunto Fon al profesor.

— Claro que no, sería peligroso para los estudiantes.

— En ese caso estamos bien. — Asintieron el resto de los elementos viendo cómo Reborn entraba con Uraraka al edificio siendo.

— ¿Que plan tienes en mente Arcobaleno-kun?

— Es Reborn querida. — La Corrigió cerrando le un ojo para luego caminar hasta una pared que se veía algo dañada. — Me pregunto qué pasará si hago esto... — Empujó su dedo un poco en la grieta de la pared y pronto varios craks se dejaron oír. En menos de un minuto la mitad del edificio colapsó dejando la bomba caer justo frente a él y a los supuestos villanos entre los escombros. — Oh mira eso ¿Me haría los honores?

— ¿Que? — Pregunto Ochako sin intender que pasó.

— ¡¿Que mierda fue eso?! — Interrogó Katsuki y toda la clase miró a los Arcobalenos quienes miraron a Tsu.

— El quirk de Reborn es suerte, ahora no estamos seguros si es mala suerte para sus enemigos o es buena suerte para el... — Explicó suspirando, jugar con él nunca era muy divertido gracias a su quirk.

— ¡El equipo de los héroes gana! — Anuncio el héroe aunque era bastante obvio.

Y de esta forma uno a uno los Arcobalenos fueron pasando por la prueba hasta que la mayoría de la clase solo los podía clasificar de una forma.

¡Monstruos!

— ¡Tsu el lacayo uso sus monstruos contra mí dile algo! — Se quejó Lal una vez terminaron la última prueba.

— ¡No son monstruos son mis amigos, y eso es muy rudo de tu parte! — Se quejó el médium, aunque debía admitir que era muy divertido ver las reacciones de los demás cuando los fantasmas comenzaban a escalar por sus piernas.

— de acuerdo, ya solo vamos a casa, la clase ya terminó. — Les recomendó acariciando las espaldas de ambos después de que los dos fueran por un abrazo

— ¿Que clase de educación tienen en Italia? — Pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

— ¿Quizás es de familia? Todos tienen el mismo apellido...

— Arcobaleno no es un apellido, es un título. — Sonrió Reborn

— ¿Título? ¿De qué?

— Es un título que se les da a las personas más fuertes en Italia de cada generación.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Y qué hay de Sawada-san?

— Tsu prefiere ir por su apellido, no le gusta la atención. — Explicó Fon para luego sonreír viendo a su cielo.

— Dejen de perder el tiempo, tengo hambre. — Hizo un gesto con la mano Tsu y enseguida los elementos comenzaron a seguirla.

— ¡Hoy quiero hamburguesa!

— Pasta es mejor.

— ¡Carne, quiero carne!

— Ya que estamos en Japón podríamos comer Sushi. — Comenzaron a hacer sus pedidos mientras los de la clase y el profesor intentaban procesar la información, por su parte Tsu esperaba que los resultados de hoy sirvieran para agilizar su pedido.

Aclaraciones:

Los poderes de los arcobalenos son:

Reborn— Suerte

Tsunange— contra el metal.

Skull— Medium (Habla e invoca fantasmas)

Viper— Golden (puede convertir lo que toca en oro)

Fon— Teletransportación. (Cómo cinco de academia umbrella)

Colonnello— Puntería, nunca falla un Tiro.

Lal— Súper fuerza (mientras más se enoja más fuerte)

Bermuda— Cadenas, que puede hacer aparecer de su la nada.

Verde— Tecnopata (puede controlar cualquier dispositivo verlo con tan solo verlo)


	5. Dia cuatro

— Es hora de escoger a los representantes de la clase. — Dijo el profesor y Tsu decidió hacer lo más sano, e intentar salir por la ventana. — ¿Donde crees que vas? — Le detuvo su profesor y ella Chasqueo la lengua.

— Créame esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer. — Intento convencerle con una mirada sería pero como era de esperarse el profesor tan solo se modero a atarla a la silla.

— Tan solo voten por algo y terminen con esto rápidamente. — Ordenó y dejo una caja sobre la mesa para colocar los votos.

— ¿Escoger un delegado es como escoger a las personas más populares? — Pregunto Skull confundido.

— Eso no suena del todo correcto... — Murmuró Fon para ser honestos ninguno de los arcobalenos asistieron a escuelas normales así que estaban algo perdidos...

— Si es un concurso de popularidad entonces está decidido. — Sonrío con arrogancia Reborn cerrandole un ojo a la población femenina de la sala.

— ¡Kyaaa! — Gritaron algunas subiendo su ego un poco más.

— ¡Eso no es cierto Kora! ¡El más fuerte debería ganar!

— ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo más masculino! — Le ánimo Kirishima.

— no, eso no tiene nada que ver... — Suspiro Midoriya.

— ¡Eso mismo! El delegado de la clase es el encargado de mantener el orden y ser el intermediario entre profesor y alumnos, un puesto respetable. — Explicó Lida con convicción.

— ¿Ah? Eso suena aburrido, no quiero hacer eso. — Se quejó Lal.— Si votan por mí los mataré. — Amenazó haciendo tragar a algunos.

— Lo mismo va para mí. — Se sumó Colonnello.

— ¿Orden? Eso no va conmigo. — Negó Reborn cruzando sus brazos haciendo una cruz.

— No creo ser bueno para hacer eso... — Murmuró Skull.

— Si no me pagan no me interesa. — añadió Viper.

— Suena problemático. — Finalizó Bermuda.

— Realmente no me importaría... Pero estoy seguro de que hay personas más calificadas para el trabajo. — Dijo Fon con una sonrisa amable.

— Nadie iba a votar por ustedes de todas formas. — Se burló Tsu sacandoles la lengua. — ahora ¿Alguien puede pasarme un lápiz y papel? — Pidió ya que seguía atada a la silla.

— o-oh ¡Claro! — Corrió a su lado Midoriya entregándole lo pedido.

— Gracias conejito. — Asintió votando por cualquiera, realmente no le interesaba esto.

— ¿C-Conejito?

— Tu traje es como uno, y actúas como uno así que... — Se bajó de hombros quitándole importancia entregándole su voto. — ¿Te importaría?

— Por supuesto. — Tomo el voto y fue a dejarlo viendo como los demás comenzaban a hacer lo mismo.

Finalmente antes de que tocará la campana los resultados de la votación estaban en la pizarra.

— Quisiera decir que no vi esto venir, pero sería una mentira. — Se quejó Tsu al ver su nombre con el mayor número de votos golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

— Esforcemonos juntas Sawada-san. — Sonrió la chica de apellido innescribible y ella le dedicó una mirada de "solo déjame morir aquí"

— No puedo creer que nadie haya votado por mí... — Susurro el de lentes lamentándose.

— Es que Hmm puedes ser algo estricto a veces Lida-kun... — Explicó el pecoso.

— Vamos a comer Lida-kun eso de seguro te animara. — Lo arrastraron sus nuevos amigos dejando al resto en la sala.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a comer también? — Pregunto Fon al lado de Tsu mientras ella se deshacía de sus amarres.

— Primero hay que buscar a Verde, de seguro perdió la noción de tiempo de nuevo.

— Es como una planta. — Negó Lal.

— Sin Luce o Tu de seguro ya habría muerto.

— Quizás deberíamos decirle que inventé una máquina para que lo alimente. — Sugirió la Nube caminando por los pasillos hasta que escucharon una alarma.

— ¿Un ataque?

— ¿No se supone que este lugar es seguro? — Elevo una ceja Reborn viendo a los lados pero nada extraño sucedía.

— Quizás es sólo un simulacro, de todas formas vamos por Verde tengo hambre. — Se bajó de hombros Tsu siguiendo por su caminó.

Más tarde se enteraron que la prensa fue quien logró infiltrarse al campus y que en medio de la confusión Lida supo manejar la situación.

— En ese caso deberías ser el delegado. — Sugirió Tsu. — Yo solo soy buena controlando a esos idiotas por qué los conozco en cambio tu pudiste controlar a un grupo por tu cuenta, es admirable

— N-No podría las votaciones...

— ¡Deberías aceptar!

— ¡Lo hiciste muy bien delegado! — Le animaron sus compañeros.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Haré mí mejor trabajo para no decepcionar los! — Se inclinó emocionado y la mayoría Río un poco por el raro acto.

— Lo de la prensa... — Susurro Lal mientras iban saliendo.

— Si, probablemente solo fue un espejo de humo. — Afirmó Reborn arreglando su Fedora a lo que esperaban por el auto que vendría por ellos.

— ¿Deberíamos investigar? — Pregunto Skull viendo al cielo que tan solo miraba arriba de forma despreocupado.

— Lo más probable es que pronto ataquen la escuela... Lo mejor sería detenerlo antes, pero... — Dijo bajando la vista para ver a sus elementos. — Se han portado bien, y serviría para conocer la fuerza de los villanos japoneses.

— ¡Genial Kora! ¡Podremos divertirnos un poco! — Celebró saltando de la emoción Colonnello.

— ¿No estás preocupada por la seguridad del resto?

— Nosotros solo somos estudiantes no tenemos ninguna obligación de actuar, además si nos dimos cuenta de esto de seguro los héroes profesionales también así que... — Se bajó de hombros saltando de su lugar cuando vio el auto negro llegar.

— Estás planeando algo. — Afirmó Viper logrando que parará en su lugar.

— ¿Quien sabe? — susurro viendoles con una sonrisa antes de entrar al auto, si todo salía según lo planeado Aizawa-sensei y el director recibirían el empujón final para aceptar su pedido.


	6. Dia Cinco

Tsu vio el desastre de villanos en el piso y suspiro, eran demasiado débiles pero al menos servían para saciar la sed de sangre de sus elementos.

— Los profesionales deberían estar por llegar... Terminen pronto. — Les informo y sonrío al verlos hacer gestos en señal de que los escucharon.

—¿Quienes son ustedes? — Pregunto uno de los villanos con una mano en su cara y elevo una ceja, no le estaba atacando así que asumió que no era mucha amenaza.

— Me pregunto si debería decirte — Sonrió acercándose un poco — Si me dicen que querían aquí podría decirles. — contesto tranquila.

— All Might vinimos aquí por el símbolo de la paz... Para cambiar la sociedad... Y su estupido sentido de justicia.

— Si no te gusta la justicia de aquí deberías ir a Italia, las cosas son mucho más divertidas allá, incluso tu y yo podríamos ser amigos ahí.

— ¿Amigos...? — Pregunto algo sorprendido. — ¿No me odias por ser un villano? Vine aquí para asesinar a All Might

— ¿Y? Podrá ser todo lo que quieras pero no es mí tipo, demasiado bueno como para funcionar. — Se bajó de hombros quitándole importancia. — Además, el mundo no es blanco y negro... Me gusta creer que es de un hermoso gris — Finalizó con una bella sonrisa y sus ojos brillando ligeramente.

— ¿Gris...? — Murmuró sorprendido por sus palabras ¿No sé suponía que los alumnos de UA tenían que ser más... Aburridos y buenos?

— Deberías irte, los profesionales llegarán pronto y los arrestaran.

— ¿No nos arrestaras?

— Soy una estudiante no tengo tal poder, y además gracias a ti mis elementos están felices e incluso consiga lo que quiero así que no planeó hacerlo. — Se alejó al ver al de niebla llegar, tenía razón si era problemático...

— ¿Shigaraki Tomura que debemos hacer? — Pregunto el villano.

— Vamos, el Nomu fue derrotado y no veo que llegue All Might no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. — Ordenó y enseguida portales aparecieron llevándose a los villanos.

— Hasta pronto Tomu-chan~ — Se despidió con una leve sonrisa viéndole desaparecer.

— Oh ¿Ya terminó? Me estaba divirtiendo... — Hizo un puchero Skull.

— Tranquilo, algo me dice que mucha diversión está por llegar pronto. — Contesto Tsu con una sonrisa.

— ¿La última parte de tu plan? — Interrogó Reborn.

— Al contrario es el inicio, ahora... ¿Quizás deberíamos atarlos? — Pregunto viendo a los villanos dejados atrás.

— Es poco probable que se vuelvan a levantar...

— ¡No los matamos Kora! tan solo se nos pasó la mano un poco... — Se defendió Colonnello.

— Está bien, por hoy lo dejaré pasar. — Se bajó de hombros restándole importancia, estaba de buen humor y nada le iba a quitar eso.


	7. Dia Seis

Los Arcobalenos estaban felices ¿Porque? Simple Tsu estaba feliz, y ellos eran felices cuando su Cielo era feliz, además hace poco pudieron liberar algo de estrés cuando vinieron los villanos, así que un buen humor estaba por sobre los italianos.

— Muy bien, mocosos escuchen, el director junto con otros profesores decidimos que dados los recientes eventos, todos ustedes tendrán tutores extracurriculares para enseñarles como defenderse de posibles ataques de villanos. — Dijo de forma seria por lo que nadie se atrevió a decir algo. — Los ataques como los del otro día son raros pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, así que por eso. — Tomo una bocanada de aire. — Reborn, Fon, Skull, Lal, Colonnello, Bermuda, Viper. — Les llamo y estos se colocaron de pie curiosos. — Tsunange tú también. — Le llamo para la sorpresa de la chica.

— ¿Que? — Pestañeo confundida eso no era parte del trato, se suponía que ellos tuvieran las cargas y ella viviera feliz en paz ... Noooo...

— Vengan adelante. — Ordenó y los ocho hicieron lo pedido. — Debido a la destreza mostrada en combate, sus antecedentes y para mejorar la cooperación entre las escuelas ustedes serán los tutores.

— ¡¿Que?! — Gritaron los estudiantes del 1-A ¡¿Acaso perdieron la razón?! Si, eran fuertes ¡Pero eran demonios!

— Silencio. — Su cabello se levantó y todos tragaron duro. — Bien, escojan a sus alumnos.

— Me siento como en navidad... — Sonrió Reborn con una sonrisa en su rostro que enseguida cayó en cierto pecoso que se estremeció del miedo.

— ¿Quién va primero? — Pregunto Lal observando a los mocosos intentando pensar en cual serían los mejores candidatos.

— Yo voy primero, luego Reborn porque probablemente solo elija uno. — Dio un paso adelante Tsu observando la clase y podía notar los ojos esperanzados de varios de sus compañeros, bueno si era la más razonable de todo el grupo... Pero no quería lidiar con más gente problemática de la necesaria. — Nunca he entrenado a alguien antes... Así que tomaré solo uno. — Le explicó al profesor que asintió.

— No me interesa, tan solo todos deben tener un tutor por lo que si queda uno fuera es tuyo. — Contesto bajándose de hombros y ella sonrió, sabía que sus elementos no la dejaría quedarse con alguien que no quisiera cerca.

— Veamos...— Repaso de nuevo el salón hasta que llegó con la persona que prometía ser de las menos problemáticas.— Shouto-chan~ — Llamo con una sonrisa y la mayoría maldijo su suerte, quedaban con los locos... — Tu turno Reborn, y El resto deberían turnarse para hacerlo más justo.

— Suena bien para mí. — Accedió Fon y El resto asintió conforme.

— Dame-Midoriya. — Le llamó y en segundo se pudo ver el alma de Midoriya intentando dejar su cuerpo.

— Colonnello y yo haremos las tutorías juntos así que vamos primero, con dos. — Anuncio y nadie se negó. — Katsuki. — Llamo al chico explosivo con una sonrisa, sería divertido romper al chico orgulloso.

— Mí turno Kora. — Miró alrededor. — Kirishima. — Llamo y el pelirrojo parecía feliz, no era el más sano pero si parecía fuerte ¡Y masculino! Por lo que podría ser útil y divertido.

— Yo voy. — Miró Fon un poco para luego ver al rubio. — Me gustaría tener a Ojiro-kun si estás bien con eso. — Pregunto con una suave sonrisa relajando al rubio.

— Me parece bien. — Sonrió algo tranquilo por qué le tocará el que parecía más calmado.

— La señorita. — Señaló Viper y enseguida el resto de los elementos sabían que iba por los que tenían dinero, sinceramente era de esperar.

— El de los anteojos. — Llamo Bermuda, no parecía problemático y seguía las reglas sería fácil de moldear.

— Tokoyama estaría bien... — Murmuró Skull.

De esta forma uno a uno los estudiantes de la clase 1-A fueron seleccionados hasta que solo quedo uno.

— No tomare a ese... — Negó Fon.

— ¡Ya tenemos a Pikachu les toca Kora! — Se defendió.

— Si no lo toman le tocará a Tsu. — Les recordó Bermuda.

— ¡Que lo tome Reborn El También tan solo tiene uno!

— Eso, a ti te gustan los patéticos.

— Será un desafío. — Añadió Fon.

— Me gustan los retos, pero tampoco hago milagros. — Se defendió viendo a Mineta quien luego de una acalorada discusión y un pago termino con Viper.

— Al final de cada periodo escolar se les darán dos horas para que puedan entrenar con sus tutores y podrán usar todas las instalaciones de UA, aunque primero deben pedir permiso para ello.

— ¿Solo dos horas?

— Obligatorias si quieren seguir después es opcional tan solo recuerden que al día siguiente tendrán clases.— Termino de anotar con quién estaba quien para luego arreglar los papeles. — Las tutorías comienzan mañana prepárense. — Ordenó y todos respondieron con un si. — Con eso termina la clase. — Se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

— Me pregunto si tienen alguna cascada que pueda usar ... — Murmuró Reborn.

— ¡Escuche que tenían robots Kora!

— Oh eso sería de utilidad.

— ¿Tendrán animales? Podríamos usar algunos, como osos y pumas.

— Se dónde podemos conseguir algunos. — Se unió Bermuda y Tsu se sintió un poco mal por sus compañeros que estaban empezando a sudar frío, bueno, mejor ellos que ella.


	8. Dia siete

— Quítate la ropa. — Dijo Tsu de forma firme esperando que el chico frente a ella hiciera lo pedido.

— ¿Que? — Pestañeo Todoroki, pensando que quizás no le escucho muy bien.

— Dije quítate la ropa, ahora. — Insistió.

— Pero... Hace frío... — Señaló estaban en uno de los escenarios prestado de UA que asimilaba una puta montaña en el Himalaya, fácilmente debían hacer 20 bajo cero.

— Mira, quiero ver tu resistencia al frío, y como manejas tú calor corporal, así que ahora quítate la ropa que no lo repetiré de nuevo. — Contesto ya más molesta de que no hiciera lo pedido.

— Está bien... — Murmuró comenzando a sacarse la ropa le gustará o no, estaba obligado escucharlo por dos horas y si eso lo hacía más fuerte... Pues no se iba a quejar.

Al terminar quedo en ropa interior y Tsu contuvo un silbido, quizás le iba a gustar de ser tutora aunque sólo fuera por la vista.

— Muy bien, dame tu mano. — Pidió y este la entrego. Con cuidado colocó una muñequera que controlará sus signos vitales para saber cuánto podía resistir. — Ahora, si fuera tu empezaría a correr

— ¿Correr? — Sintió algo rozar su brazo y se giró viendo varios chuchillos apuntar en su dirección para luego ir a por él. — ¡¿Eso es necesario?! — Grito mientras corría y esquivaba los cuchillos que iban en su dirección.

— ¡Te ayudará con la motivación! ¡Y recuerda nada de usar tu singularidad! — Le recordó mientras ella se sentaba en una silla de playa con una mesita al lado, de esta tomo un termo con café caliente y su tablet viendo sus signos vitales y expedientes del chico.

Tsu podría no tener experiencia como tutora pero lo que si tenía era un espíritu competitivo y no iba a dejar que sus elementos se le adelantaron su mitimiti iba a ser el mejor.

— ¿Quieres que suba esa cascada? — Pregunto Izuku viendo al italiano asentir. — Sin usar mí singularidad. — Volvió a asentir. — ¡Es imposible! — Grito recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza.

— Nada es imposible Deku. — Dijo saboreando la última palabra decidiendo que le gustaba. — ¿Crees que la gente siempre tuvo singularidades de las cuales depender?

— No...

— Exacto, antes de ellas las personas tenían que hacer las cosas con sus propias dos manos, así que antes de aprender a usar esa singularidad tuya vas a formar algo de músculo, porqué ahora mismo das pena. — Explicó con seriedad para que dé a poco una sonrisa sería se fuera formando en su rostro. — Ahora hazlo antes de que decida añadir más dificultad. — Un deje de sadismo se dejó ver en sus ojos y después de soltar un grito poco masculino Midoriya decidió que lo más saludable sería subir la cascada. — ¡Y recuerda estaremos aquí hasta que lo logres! — Le gritó sonriendo mientras se sentaba a tomar su Espresso en una terraza que organizó para él.

— ¡No dije que pudieran parar! ¡Sigan corriendo! — Les grito Lal a los chicos que estaban jadeando por dulce aire en sus pulmones.

— ¡Si, señor! — Gritaron al estilo militar enderezando se para hacer el saludo militar y seguir corriendo.

— ¿Porque tenemos que hacer esto y Bakugou puede estar tomando el sol? — Pregunto Denki sintiendo que sus piernas se iba a caer en cualquier momento.

— No lo sé, ¡Pero de seguro es un entrenamiento muy masculino! — Contesto el pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Dije que podían parar a charlar señoritas?!

— ¡No, señor, no!

— Entonces sigan corriendo, cincuenta vueltas más. — Ordenó satisfecha al escuchar sus expresiones de dolor.

— Esto es estupido, ¡¿Porque mierda tengo que estar tomando el sol contigo?! — Pregunto intentando pararse pero volviendo a ser dejado en el suelo por el rubio a su lado.

— Tu singularidad es fuerte, pero no te servirá de nada si no puedes mantener la cabeza fría en batalla, estamos trabajando en tu Temple Kora. — Contestó el rubio. — Lal y yo tenemos nuestro carácter, pero sabemos dejarlo fuera del campo de batalla y tú debes aprender a hacer lo mismo si quieres ser un héroe decente.

— Tsk. — Chasqueo la lengua volviendo a acomodarse en el pasto pero no reclamando más.

— ¿Donde fue? — Pregunto Momo a Aoyama que se bajó de hombros. — No pensé que jugar a las escondidas fuera tan difícil...

— Es difícil esconder algo que fue diseñado para el goce del público. — Recito con brillo el rubio haciendo suspirar a la contraria hasta que ambos sintieron un toque en su hombro.

— Los encontré, de nuevo. — Dijo Viper viendo sus expresiones resignadas. — Hasta ahora la uva les va ganando.

— Mineta-kun es más pequeño debería ser más fácil para el... — Murmuró para luego suspirar intentando pensar en otro escondite.

— Los fantasmas no siempre son amables muchos de ellos están llenos de sentimientos negativos... Por eso ahí que mantenerse en paz para que ellos puedan relajarse también. — Explicó Skull Algo nervioso está era la primera vez que hacía de tutor pero esperaba estar haciéndolo bien. — Lo más importante es que sin importar tu singularidad y lo que ella traiga debes aceptarla, lo bueno y lo malo, porque es parte de ti.

— Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo... — Murmuró Tokoyami

— Tranquilo trabajaremos en eso. — Le sonrió la nube.

— Creo que eso sería todo por hoy. — Sonrió Fon limpiando algo de polvo de su traje.

— Si... — Murmuraron sus alumnos en el suelo, ¡Ese hombre no era humano! En las dos horas de entrenamiento no pudieron darle ni un solo golpe, y tan solo defendiéndose logro hacerlos papilla.

— Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento formal, prepárense. — Hablo con algo de seriedad y los chicos enseguida se pusieron de pie.

— ¡Si, Maestro! — Gritaron al unísono, podía ser un entrenamiento espartano pero si al final terminaban de ser al menos la mitad de buenos que su Maestro definitivamente valdría la pena.

— No son una total decepción, les concedo eso. — Dijo Bermuda recuperando sus cadenas para dejar a los chicos caer al piso.

— ¡Gracias por el alabó Maestro! — Grito Lida enseguida colocándose de pie.

— Hmmm eres ruidoso. — Se quejó un poco pero no hizo mucho más. — Mañana quiero que hagan 1000 flexiones para cuando yo llegue.

— ¡Por supuesto Maestro! — Respondió de nuevo Lida mientras el resto colapsaba en el suelo, sería una suerte si llegaban a su casa a rastras hoy.

— ¿Como te sientes? — Pregunto Tsu una vez les entregaron sus café en un café ambulante en una plaza cerca de la escuela.

— Mejor...gracias. — Aún sentía algunas extremidades congeladas pero su sensibilidad estaba volviendo y eso era bueno ¿No?

— Genial, ahora... — Se sentó en una banca y miró alrededor. — Quiero que me digas la historia de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Que...? No las cono—

— Por supuesto que no las conoces, pero quiero que las mires a todas y me digas que es lo que ves, para luego darles una historia, espero que sean buenas. — Apunto a una pareja al frente. — Ellos primero, comienza.

— Bueno... — Los observó para luego verla a ella un segundo, resignandose a que era mejor hacer lo pedido aunque no lo entendiera...

— Bien hecho, te tomo menos tiempo de lo que esperaba. — Le felicito Reborn dándole una toalla a un mojado Midoriya.

— Gracias... — Murmuró sintiéndose algo feliz y realizado por lograr la tarea.

— Mañana lo harás con pesas. — Le informo comenzando a dejar el lugar con un Izuku llorando atrás oh como extrañaba la enseñanza.

Al día siguiente decir que la clase 1-A parecían zombies de alguna película de los 60 era un eufemismo, algunos apenas y podían caminar, mientras que otros tan solo parecían colapsar a gusto en sus escritorios. Por su parte los Arcobalenos parecían feliz de la vida y para Tsu eso era lo importante, ahora ¿Donde podría conseguir un oso polar?


	9. Dia ocho

Todoroki podia ser algo denso pero incluso el podía notar algunas cosas. Primero el como su tutora sin falta le invitaría algo después de sus prácticas, algo que el escogería, ya fuera helado, café, o soba, siempre era a su elección, y mientras comían él hablaría sobre las personas a su alrededor, ahora más que nada la extraña tarea le parecía un juego que disfrutaba en especial cuando realizaba una deducción bastante precisa y su tutora acariciaba su cabello con una suave sonrisa felicitando lo por su buen trabajo.

Lo segundo que noto, fue que a medida que los días pasaban la italiana no solo hablaba con el en las tutorías sino que a veces conversaría con el entre clases, comentando sobre lo molestos que podían ser sus amigos. Luego paso de ser sola la castaña a ser el resto de los italianos.

Colonnello y Skull le pedirían explicaciones sobre la materia, ya que aunque eran listos no parecían haber pasado mucho tiempo en una sala de clases antes. Reborn revisaría sus notas de vez en cuando corrigiendo algunas y haciendo sugerencias en otras partes. Lal arreglaría su uniforme de vez en cuando ordenándole sentarse recto. Fon le ofrecería una taza de té de su confiable termo junto con una agradable conversación cuando pareciera más cansado o molestó de lo normal. Viper incluso le regalaría dulces a cambio de dejar le tomar algunas fotos que él no entendía para que eran pero... El algodón de azúcar era delicioso. Finalmente hasta Bermuda se sentaría a su lado tan solo disfrutando del silencio a su alrededor .

Todas estas cosas le hacían sentir extraño... No era un mal sentimiento la verdad pero era uno que no experimento antes por lo que estaba confundido.

— Vamos Sho-chan, tenemos que buscar a Verde para almorzar. — Le llamo un día su tutora y aunque hasta ahora no habían almorzado juntos no veía razón para negarse.

— ¿Verde? — Pregunto elevando una ceja.

— Oh el vino con nosotros desde Italia pero en lugar de ir al curso de héroes fue al de apoyo, dijo que era mucho más interesante. — Explicó Fon mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

— Siempre almorzamos con el porqué de otra forma olvidaría comer.

— Tranquilo no dejaremos que te conviertas en una persona lamentable como él. — Puso una mano Lal en su hombro a lo que Skull Respondió abriendo la puerta de una sala donde en el suelo un chico con cabello Verde se arrastraba.

— Te dije que debíamos obligarlo a tomar desayuno. — Comento Reborn negando.

— Tsu hará un buen trabajo contigo si es que no te malcria...

— ¡No los malcrio! — se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Si, si claro, lo que digas. — contestó Colonnello ayudando a Verde a colocarse de pie. — Vamos a comer Kora, tengo hambre. — Arrastró a Verde con ellos para ir a comer afuera.

— En fila. — Ordenó Tsu y los arcobalenos hicieron lo pedido. — Comerán y les gustará, Verde tienes doble ración de verduras con Colonnello por no comer en la cena. — Algunas risitas fueron escuchadas en la fila a medida que los italianos iban recibiendo sus almuerzos.

— ¡Gracias Tsu-chan! — Sonrió Skull, al ser el último en recibir el suyo.

— Sho-chan ¿Que esperas? — Interrogó la castaña sosteniendo un caja de almuerzo envuelta en una tela de color celeste.

— ¿Yo también...?

— Por supuesto, ahora ven por ella. — Ordenó y de forma tímida el chico fue por su almuerzo.

— Gracias...

— No hay de que, ahora come con calma o tendrás indigestión. — Advirtió sentándose junto a Reborn par comenzar a comer su propio almuerzo.

Después de aquel día el almorzar con los arcobalenos fue algo diario y ahora hasta con Verde conversaba de vez en cuando durante sus almuerzos, más que nada sobre sus singularidades y mejoras a su traje que los demás arcobalenos llamaban "patético", a él le gustaba ...

Asi que finalmente llegó un día en que todas las cosas que noto llegaron a revolotear sobre su cerebro.

— ¿Somos amigos? — Pregunto un día de la nada mientras volvían a la sala después del almuerzo.

— ¿Que? — Elevaron una ceja algunos de los chicos parando en su camino.

— No somos amigos.— Negó Tsu acariciando su cabello cuando lo vio haciendo un puchero.

— Nos agradas. — Añadió Colonnello abrazándolo de los hombros.

— Así que estás atascado con nosotros. — se sumó Reborn revolviendo su cabello también.

— Tsu-chan te escogió como su alumno, y amigo, nosotros decidimos que eres cool así que si quieres puedes ser parte de nuestra Hmm.. — Murmuró Skull algo nervioso.

— Familia. — Terminó Fon con una sonrisa afectuosa en sus labios. — Somos una familia ruidosa, y extravagante a decir verdad.

— Pero protegemos a los nuestros, y nos cuidamos los unos a los otros. — Añadió Bermuda.

— Felicidades estás tan jodido como yo. — Le felicito Tsu con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios que por un segundo el japonés no supo cómo corresponder hasta que tan solo Río un poco.

— ¿Gracias? — Pregunto riendo un poco, Todoroki finalmente entendió que lo que estaba sintiendo era felicidad, y no le molestaba continuar sintiendola desde ahora.

Nota: Todoroki es un tesoro de la humanidad y debe ser amado y querido por todo el mundo, y si el es parte del ship que mencioné antes jojo la maldad Ya viene.

Gracias por los reviews mientras más mejor y Ya que me estoy quedando sin inspiración acepto sugerencias para próximos capítulos (tranquilos aún me quedan como 10 capítulos guardados)


	10. Dia nueve

Tsu debía admitir que en un principio no esperaba mucho del japonés que escogió como su alumno ¿Porque? Simple solo lo escogió por ser callado, así que pensó que solo hablarían durante las horas de sus tutorías y luego cada uno seguiría por su caminó. Que equivocada estaba.

Todoroki era adorable ¿Y la mejor parte? El no tenía idea, era totalmente ciego ante sus propias lindas acciones, como cuando después de un buen entrenamiento le miraría con esos grandes y brillantes ojos en busca de una caricia en su suave cabello junto con comentarios favorables sobre su buen desempeño. Demonios, Lal tenía razón, si lo malcriaba llevándolo a comer algo de su elección después de la escuela solo para verlo sonreír un poco más. En su defensa, el chico parecía tan nuevo en esto del afecto entre tutor-alumno o mejor dicho cualquier tipo de afecto que Tsu literalmente podía sentir su corazón ser apuñalado con culpa si no bañaba con cariño y afecto al chico.

Por esa razón probablemente termino hablando con él incluso entre clases, es que verlo ahí solito en su puesto, mirandola de vez en cuando con esos ojos suyos llenos de anhelo que estaba seguro que el ni siquiera era consciente que estaba haciendo era demasiado para ella y su débil corazón.

Al principio temió que sus elementos pudieran colocarse celosos del chico y tratarlo mal... Pero pronto descubrió que al igual que ella cayeron por los encantos del chico con cabello blanco y rojo. Skull fue el primero, porque simplemente así era su personalidad, podía ser tímido y terminar siendo demasiado ruidoso por eso pero tenía un gran corazón por lo que no demoro en querer ser amigo del joven solitario. Lal y Colonnello le siguieron, Lal porque al igual que ella probablemente tampoco pudo resistir a un adorable Sho-chan queriendo cariño y cuidado maternal, y Colonnello simplemente porque si una persona tenía la aprobación de Lal y Tsu era alguien que valía su tiempo, además el cielo estaba seguro que siempre quiso un hermanito a quien mimar. Los siguientes fueron Fon y Viper, el azabache porque disfrutaba de ligeras y amenas conversaciones como las que podía tener con Sho-chan, y compartían los mismos gustos en te así que fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que cayera, Viper debido a que descubrió que su amistad con el chico podía ser lucrativa es decir, Sho-chan era malditamente atractivo para cualquiera con dos ojos, por lo que no era de extrañar que ya tuviera su propio club fan, el cual era más que feliz de pagar un buen precio por fotos de su lindo objeto de adoración, ver como los números en su cuenta bancaria subían siempre sacaba el lado suave de la niebla. Los últimos fueron Bermuda, quien estaba encantado de tener un compañero que no fuera tan ruidoso y pudiera durar dos minutos en total silenció, y Verde, el científico estaba enamorado con el quirk dual de Todoroki así que no tomo mucho para que lo considerara parte de su pequeño grupo.

Y no solo eso, sino que para mejorar las cosas Sho-chan comenzó a tomar "cosas" de ellos, palabras, o hábitos que para ellos eran normales pero que en el momento que el japonés usaba se volvía demasiado hilarante.

— Joven Todoroki eres tan maduro. — Le felicito un día All Might después de una clase y al principio no pensaron mucho de eso hasta que el nombrado contesto.

— Gracias, es el trauma de la infancia.— Contesto como si hablara del clima. Enseguida la cara del profesor se deformo mientras todo la clase quedaba en silencio hasta que ocho risas resonaron por todo el lugar.

¿Quien hubiera pensando que el chico tomaría una de las bromas internas de Tsu con Reborn para decirla a su profesor en medio de la clase? Se rieron tanto que apenas pudieron respirar y sus estómagos dolieron por un buen rato ¡Incluso Bermuda estaba apoyado contra un árbol riendo! Eso hizo el truco, a ellos no les agradaba Todoroki, demonios ellos amaban a Sho-chan.


	11. Dia Diez

Colonnello era una persona observadora aunque uno no lo pensara al conocerlo, fue militar después de todo y trabajo buena parte de su vida como hitman así que debía serlo por eso no fue un gran trabajo para el notar que uno de sus alumnos parecía revisarlo con la mirada más del tiempo necesario, interesante.

Después de un par de días trabajando con él y dejándose llevar por su curiosidad siguió observando a su alumno notando que a él no era al único que revisaba con la mirada cuando creía que nadie lo notaba, o como tampoco ni siquiera le daba una mirada a sus compañeras féminas cuando algunas de ellas llevaban trajes bastantes reveladores... Demonios incluso el se vio tentado a mirar un par de veces, pero su alumno parecía totalmente ajeno a esos pequeños placer culposos como ver las lindas piernas de Tsu-chan, o la increíble delantera de Lal...

Su pista final para armar el puzzle que era su alumno llegó un día cuando estaba jugando con Sho-chan pidiéndole que le ayudará con la tarea, abrazándolo de la espalda sintiendo una mirada asesina en su espalda, al girar la mirada unos ojos rojos lo recibieron los cuales lo asesinaron nuevamente para luego ver al frente sin prestarle atención.

Ahora para cualquiera sería normal ser asesinado con la mirada por Katsuki, pero el hecho de que no lanzará ningún comentario mordaz en su dirección al verse descubierto o el ligero sonrojó en sus mejillas casi imperceptible armó el gran rompecabezas que era la sexualidad de un explosivo Bakugou Katsuki.

Katsuki era gay, bisexual a lo menos, y si sabía a leer a las personas usaba su personalidad violenta y explosiva para cubrirlo, bueno no lo culpaba por hacerlo, las cosas en Japón aún no eran ideales para las personas que gustaban del mismo sexo, así que era entendible que no fuera por el mundo diciendo que lo era o que en su caso lo escondiera, aunque tampoco es como si le hubiese preguntado de frente por su sexualidad. Quizás se la diría o quizás no, quien sabe. Usualmente Colonnello no le importaría tal detalle de uno de sus compañeros ni siquiera siendo su alumno, porque siendo honesto el ex militar también era bisexual y no hablaba de eso, pero había algo más que prometía ser muy divertido.

— Viper ¿Puedo tener una copia de la última foto que le sacaste a Sho-chan? — Le pregunto a la niebla que elevo una ceja.

— ¿Vas a unirte al club de fans? — Comento con burla Reborn a su lado mientras el rubio le pagaba por la foto a la encapuchada.

— No, solo quiero probar una teoría. — Sonrió con la foto en sus manos donde se podía ver a un adorable Sho-chan sonriendo de forma dulce mientras probaba por primera vez un algodón de azúcar.

— ¿Que teoría? — Elevo una ceja con algo de interés.

— Oh bueno... — Suponía que podía poner a Reborn al tanto después de todo el amante del Espresso si tenía una mente malévola lista para crear un millón de planes para sacarle provecho a su descubrimiento una vez su teoría fuera probada.

Después de clases ambos chicos se quedaron a ver cómo un sonrojado Katsuki guardaba con cuidado la foto que la lluvia compro esa mañana luego de encontrarla en su escritorio, por supuesto la tiraría en cuanto viera un bote de seguro... O al menos de eso intentó convencer se Bakugou al meterla con delicadeza dentro de uno de sus cuadernos.

— Esto está por volverse muy divertido... — Murmuró Reborn con una sonrisa en sus labios y Colonnello asintió teoría comprobado.

Katsuki no sólo era igual de gay que un arco iris, sino que también tenía un gran Crush sobre cierto lindo Sho-chan y era adorable, porque al igual que un niño en prescolar que tiraría el cabello de la niña que le gusta, Bakugou molestaría a Todoroki insultando lo cada que podía, y competiría con él en cada clase solo para tomar su atención.

Para el final de la semana Viper ya tenía apuestas sobre, si el rubio se confesaria o no, la respuesta de la hipotética confesión, quién estaría abajo y quién arriba, cuando se casarían y el nombre de sus hijos, hasta ahora iba ganando el, si se confesara probablemente por error en un momento de rabia ciega, Sho-chan lo aceptaría porque parece el tipo que le gustan los chicos malos, por ser el más adorable iría abajo, y condenada sea su altura eso no importaba aquí, se casarían luego de salir de la escuela de héroes, y sus hijos de llamarían Tsuna, o Rei probablemente, según Reborn sería Reborn Jr, Aunque Esa era la apuesta menos popular. Por supuesto mientras esperaban a ver suceder todos estos acontecimientos nada los retenía de tener mucho más contacto físico con Sho-chan del que era totalmente necesario, que Katsuki tuviera que escuchar constantemente a Lal y Colonnello Hablar durante sus tutorías sobre lo lindo que era Sho-chan y las adorables cosas que hizo ese día, y por supuesto cuando Tsu se sentía benevolente dejar fotos de Sho-chan en el escritorio del chico explosivo. Decir que los italianos estaban divertidos con su nuevo Hobby era un eufemismo.

Notas de la autora:

Sip, Shipeo totalmente BakuTodo y no pueden cambiar me de idea! Es que son tan lindos juntos! Y Katsuki parece el seme que aunque un poco Tsundere daría todo por su pareja, y como Ya exprese Sho-chan merece todo el amor del mundo.


	12. Dia Once

— ¿Saben? Tan solo podríamos dejar lo ahí, le estaríamos haciendo un favor a la humanidad... — Dijo Lal mirando la gruta donde estaba Reborn esperando a ser rescatado.

— No me tientes.— Contesto Tsu pensando en la situación por un segundo para luego ver a Sho-chan haciendo un pequeño puchero, demonios, se le olvidó que Reborn le enseño a usar eso como arma. — Solo saquemos lo pronto. — Suspiro haciendo una señal para que Lal fuera a sacarlo de mala gana.

— Cuando los libros de historias escriban sobre este momento, la humanidad entera nos culpara por no abandonarlo. — Dijo mientras bajaba por él.

— Bueno a la mierda la humanidad, Sho-chan le agarró cariño así que se salva. — ¿Eso era algo que los héroes debían decir? ¿A quien le importaba? — al menos por hoy. — Susurro por lo bajo.

Hoy el ejercicio era una clase de rescate que estaba levantando el humor de los estudiantes ya que era algo divertido y práctico que hacer, sin mencionar que era interesante ver a los italianos luchar por hacer una tarea, al parecer en Italia no le enseñaban que la parte de rescate también venía con el trabajo de héroe.

— Muy bien solo queda un último ejercicio. — Anuncio Aizawa una vez llegaron a la nueva locación. — La mitad hará de rescatista y la otra mitad se esconderá como las víctimas que deben ser encontradas, cuatro de las víctimas no podrán hablar ¿Entendido?

— ¡Si! — Contestaron al unísono los alumnos para que el profesor asignara los grupos.

Al parecer el ejercicio no era la única prueba que debían pasar, asumieron los arcobalenos cuando vieron a All Might disfrazado cargando a Sho-chan.

— ¿Él es...?

— Si.

— ¿Deberíamos...?

— No, deja a los niños encargarse.— Negó el cielo.

— ¿Aún así lo van a...?

— ¿Traumatizar? — Pensó un poco en el entrenamiento y los progresos que de seguro sus elementos hicieron en el poco tiempo que llevaban para asentir de forma solemne. — Sin duda.

All Might estaba confundido, comenzó con la disculpa anticipada del joven Todoroki, por algo que aún no entendía, para luego ver a los estudiantes en cuanto hizo su aparición verle como... Bueno como una presa... Claro estaba feliz al ver que no eran consumidos por el pánico o miedo, pero el aura que irradiaban no le daba muy buena espina.

Por supuesto los alumnos del 1-A no sabían que estaban lidiando con su profesor tan solo sabían que un villano capturó a su compañero dándoles la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a sus maestros que sus lecciones estaban rindiendo frutos y vaya que los rendían...

— ¿Deberíamos pararlos? — Pregunto Skull una vez que la cosa superó los niveles de violencia permitidos en televisión.

— Pensé que los profesores deberían pararlos.

— Creo que fueron por un café. — Señaló Reborn el lugar vacío donde los profesores debían estar. — Oh yo también quiero uno.

— ¿Café? Eso suena bien. — Asintió Tsu y todos los demás asintieron también decidiendo que ir por un café y traer a los profesores era lo correcto por hacer.

— Felicidades han convertido a un perfectamente saludable grupo de chicos en monstruos. — Les felicitó Tsu una vez volvieron viendo a All Might desechó mientras chupaba su dedo en una esquina.

— Gracias, y estoy segura de que el tuyo no está mucho mejor.— Sonrió Lal buscando al mencionado con la vista encontrándolo en los brazos de cierto rubio explosivo.

— ¡Oh Kora mira eso! — Chillo Colonnello. — Creo que es tiempo de darle la charla. — comento entre risas viendo cómo ambos chicos parecían hablar para terminar con un Sho-chan en el suelo con cuidado y un sonrojado Katsuki gritando improperios.

— ¿Que fue eso? — Pregunto Tsu una vez su alumno llegó a su lado.

— Bakugou me rescató de All Might y le agradecí por eso, pero por alguna razón aquello le molestó y termino gritando me. — Explicó algo confundido ¿Dijo algo malo? No estaba seguro...

— Algún día, te diré que pasó, por ahora solo tienes que saber que no dijiste nada malo. — Sonrió acariciando su cabello ganándose una sonrisa.

Lo siguiente de la hora paso en los profesores intentando consolar al héroe número uno, y los alumnos buscando la aprobación y halagos de sus tutores, ¿Quién diría que eran monstruos hambrientos por los cumplidos de sus tutores?


	13. Dia 12

Tsu miró nuevamente a la persona frente a ella, cabello morado, ojos del mismo color y piel blanquecina, le quitabas las ojeras y le colocaba delineador y algunos pircings, era la viva imagen de su nube. Los chicos lo iban a amar.

— ¿Te conozco? — Pregunto el chico una vez que se cansó de solo ser observado por varios minutos sin recibir una palabra.

— No, y probablemente te arrepientas de este momento el resto de tu vida. — Sonrió la italiana tomando su mano, ¡Ahora tendría dos Skull y un Sho-chan! Si tan solo pudiera deshacerse de cierto amante del Espresso quizás tendría una buena semana después de todo.

— ¿Que? Espera ¿A dónde me llevas? — Pregunto parando en su lugar pero debía admitir que la castaña tenía un agarre fuerte en su muñeca.

— Con los de— lo siguiente que supo Ange fue que estaba de vuelta con los arcobalenos sin cierto pelimorado... ¿Que fue eso?

— ¿Así que lo último que recuerdas es responder su pregunta? — Interrogó Verde luego de que Tsu decidiera que lo mejor era consultar con el científico. — Probablemente tiene algun Quirk de control mental.

— ¡Eso es tan genial! — Sonrió emocionada, ahora tenía más razones para encontrar al chico, pero ni siquiera consiguió su nombre... Demonios. Podría pedirle ayuda a sus elementos pero ellos de seguro terminarían empeorando la situación... Mierda.

Los días siguientes la castaña estuvo buscando al chico sin intentar levantar sospechas hasta que un día finalmente Sho-chan tuvo suerte.

—Creo que lo encontré. — Señaló a una mata de cabello morada y ya que Skull Estaba en sus tutorías asumía que era quien buscaba.

— ¡He— se calló, aún no sabía cómo funcionaba su quirk y no quería volver a ser alejada por lo que se paró frente a él viéndole algo confundida.

— ¿Porque no le hablas? Pensé que querías conocerlo. — Quiso saber curioso Todoroki viendo a su tutora complicada.

— Si, pero no sé cómo funciona su singularidad, debo tener cuidado con todo el trabajo que me costó encontrarlo no lo quiero volver a perder. — Explicó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Tengo una idea. — Se giró el de cabello bicolor viendo al chico que estuvieron ignorando en orden de conversar. — ¿Podrías no usar tu Quirk? Tan solo queremos conversar, por favor. — Pidió con un pequeño puchero al que la castaña se sumó, y adorable más adorable no era algo que alguien pudiera resistir sin preparación mental previa.

— ¿Estudios generales? ¡Pero tú Quirk es increíble! — Chillo Tsu una vez escucho la historia de Shinsou. — Tu singularidad es mucho más útil que la mitad de los quirks en nuestra clase. — se quejó.

— quizás, pero todos dicen que mí singularidad encaja mejor como la de un villano...

— Eso es una porquería. — Le interrumpió Shouto. — Los quirks son herramientas útiles, no definen a una persona. — repitió las palabras que su tutora le dijo cuando le explico porque no usaba sus llamas. — Destruir o proteger depende de uno y no de lo que los demás piensen.

— Eso es... — Murmuró sorprendido el de estudios generales. Este par no solo le estaba diciendo que su quirk era Increíble, sino que también le decían que no era para nada el de un villano... Apretó sus puños un poco. — ¿Creen que haría un buen héroe?

— No sé mucho sobre héroes la verdad, solo me uni a Está escuela porque pensé podría ser interesante. — Contesto Tsu de forma honesta bajándose de hombros. — Pero si se que si te esfuerzas lo suficiente, encontrarás el poder para hacer lo que deseas y nadie podrá detenerte. — Sonrió de forma cálida. — Aunque es una lástima que no estés el en curso de héroes ... Quizás podamos deshacernos de Mineta... — comenzó a murmurar.

— ¿Que hay del festival deportivo? — Señaló Sho-chan ganándose una mirada curiosa de la italiana. — Escuché que si algún estudiante destaca podría tomar uno de los lugares en nuestra clase.

— En realidad estaba pensando en hacer eso. — Comento Shinsou y Tsu se puso de pie para verle de frente.

— Tu Quirk es bueno... Pero como Sho-chan dijo es sólo una herramienta, y tú estado físico... — Hizo una ligera mueca para luego sonreír. — Sho-chan ¿Te importaría compartir? — Pregunto viendo al nombrando haciendo un pequeño puchero pero luego negar. — Definitivamente esta es mí semana de la suerte. — Comento de forma brillante, se consiguió un nuevo proyecto.

Nota de la autora: Yep, Tsuna es una chica~ y desde ahora intentaré colocarle mas seguido Ange para que no se confunda con Tsuyu, y no lo se, Deku la verdad no me convence del todo pero lo pensare, por cierto ¿en que idioma estan leyendo esto? Por que usar traductor me llamo la atención


	14. Dia trece

La primera vez que Shinsou escucho de los estudiantes de intercambio fue de boca de sus compañeros de clase, y no por sus habilidades, sino por su atractivo. Al parecer los italianos tenían como lugar de reunión para su almuerzo un espacio del patio que se podía ver casi perfectamente desde la ventana de su salón. El tan solo miró con curiosidad por todo el alboroto que estaban haciendo sus compañeros y debía admitir que atractivos se quedaba cortó, aún con sus uniformes escolares parecían recién salidos de una revista de alta moda, algo sobre ellos capturaba tu atención y hacía casi imposible el poder sacar tus ojos de ellos, desde entonces Shinsou comenzó a comer en su puesto en la ventana su almuerzo y si de vez en cuando veía en la dirección de los chicos era pura coincidencia.

La segunda vez que escucho de ellos fue después de un incidente donde villanos se infiltraron en la escuela. Ahora no solo eran atractivos, sino que lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar por su cuenta y sin ningún tipo de ayuda a villanos y hacerlos huir por dulce vida.

Por un segundo mientras los veía compartir pensó que así era como se suponía que los héroes debían verse, de seguro ellos tenían increíbles singularidades acordes con sus personalidades y apariencia. En ese momento como por arte de magia una barrera se formó entre ellos, y él, siendo como era actualmente, atrapado en estudios generales no podría acercarse jamás a futuros héroes que brillaban como el sol.

La tercera vez que escucho de ellos fue cuando alguien se unió a su pequeño grupo, lo que era extraño ya que aunque no parecían completamente cerrados al mundo, algo sobre ellos por lo general lograba que el resto mantuviera su distancia de ellos. El hijo del segundo mejor héroe, fue su nuevo miembro, y Shinsou no pudo evitar creer que desde un principio alguien como él, con un quirk poderoso, influencia en el mundo de los héroes y considerablemente atractivo para ser honestos, siempre estuvo destinado a formar parte de ese grupo.

Y mientras llenaba su cabeza cada día más con este tipo de pensamientos un día sin querer chocó con el que a su parecer por lo que logró observar era el centro de aquel extraño grupo que lo tenían fascinado.

— ¡Tu! — Le llamo al verlo y enseguida sus ojos color avellana se llenaron de curiosidad y emoción infantil al verlo, como un niño abriendo un regalo en navidad.

Durante el corto periodo de tiempo que compartieron su cerebro hizo corto circuito y sin saber cómo actuar o reaccionar termino por usar su singularidad en ella. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasó enseguida se sintió mortificado ¡Ahora de seguro le odiaría! ¡¿Porque tuvo que estar tan nervioso?! Ahora incluso si por algún milagro lograba entrar al curso de héroes una posible amistad con la chica y su grupo sería imposible.

Se repitió una y mil veces que debía encontrarla para disculparse pero cada vez que recordaba esto, ya estaba escapando de la castaña, realmente no quería ver sus ojos cuando le reclamara por usar su singularidad de villano en ella.

Estaba tan concentrado en evitar a Tsu que olvidó por completo que ella nunca estaba del todo sola, y que por lo tanto también debía evitar a sus acompañantes, tales como el hijo de Endeavor que lo echo al agua en cuanto le vio.

A diferencia de lo que creyó la italiana no le juzgo por lo que hizo, ¡Lo halago! ¡E incluso se ofreció a ser tu tutora! Shinsou no podia creer su suerte. Claro hasta que fue al primer día de tutorías y Todoroki le vio con pena, para luego sacarse la ropa y comenzar a huir, todo esto sucedió en un minuto y cuando escucho un rugido detrás de él entendió el sentimiento y la huida lo de la ropa no del todo pero... Eso no evitó que saliera huyendo detrás del chico con cabello bicolor, quizás no pensó esto del todo bien.


	15. Dia catorce

Habían pocas cosas que Reborn lamentaba en sus dos vidas, podía contarlas con su mano dado a que siempre fue el tipo de persona que hizo lo que quería, podría decirse que vivió y murió bajo sus propias condiciones, justo como tenía que ser.

Pero de las cosa que más lamentaba en sus vidas, fue llegar demasiado tarde en esta vida al lado de su cielo, si hubiera llegado antes probablemente las cosas no habrían salido de la forma en que lo hicieron para Tsu.

Sinceramente hablando, orgullo de lado y todo Tsu tenía el quirk más poderoso de todos, incluso aunque no lo pareciera. Reborn conocía a personas con singularidades parecidas a las de Tsu, incluso conocia a personas con exactamente el mismo, y ninguno de ellos podía soñar ni en sus sueños más locos con tener el poder que la castaña poseía.

Sus poderes se manifestaron cuando tenía apenas un año, y desde entonces no hicieron más que crecer aún cuando la niña no practicará o lo intentará, incluso en contra de sus deseos su singularidad no hizo nada más que crecer hasta niveles ridículos, al Punto en que pasó de ser una bendición a un problema.

Y así fue como Reborn en esta vida escucho de Tsu, o mejor dicho de la niña con el Quirk monstruoso que vivía en la parte más recóndita de la mansión Vongola, y por supuesto cuando Reborn con sus en ese momento hermanos fueron a la fiesta organizada por Vongola, se retaron los unos a los otros a encontrarla. Por supuesto incluso sin sus memorias Reborn era Reborn, y El tenía que ser quien la encontrará y lo hizo, solo que en lugar del monstruo que los chismes que recorrían Italia y la mitad de Europa describían, se encontró con una pequeña niña castaña con los ojos más tristes y solitarios que hubiera visto en su vida, vidas, y en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso su cabeza hizo click.

Unos momentos de confusión después, y el peor dolor de cabeza de su vida, estaba abrazando a Tsu como nunca sosteniendo la fuertemente contra él. En aquel momento noto las manos inseguras que lo apretaban y las lágrimas que la pequeña dejó escapar, pero asumió que se debían a la felicidad del reencuentro, estaba equivocado.

Después del reencuentro Reborn creyó que Tsu estaría emocionada por ver a sus elementos de nuevo, pero en su lugar ella se contuvo, dio excusas y tan solo le pidió al sol guardar el secreto entre ellos.

Reborn no era estupido y enseguida fue por respuestas.

—¡¿Me recuerdas?! ¡Hiiie! — Chillo su antigua alumna cuando la encontró en la fiesta, no por nada sintió que le estuvo mirando de más.

— Tsu, habla, ahora. — Demandó y al ver los ojos del cielo llenarse con culpa y tragar duro supo que no le gustaría la respuesta.

Los poderes de Tsu eran gatillados por sus emociones y aunque la niña nunca fue alguien muy emocional, cuando lo era, las cosas no terminaban bien. Comenzó con todos los cubiertos de la mesa ensartados detrás de su padre luego de que quisieran obligarla a comer algo que no quería, y termino con un auto en la mitad de la sala después de una pequeña disputa infantil que casi golpea a su Madre y hermana. Por supuesto Tsu se disculpó en cada oportunidad y lloró pidiendo perdón pero, no fue suficiente su familia le temía y la pequeña fue enviada lejos donde no pudiera dañar a nadie ni a si misma.

Cuatro años después cuando Tsuna conoció a Hayato y recuperó sus memorias, ella intentó recuperar la relación con su hermana, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Tsu se encerró en sí misma, asustada de herir a otros, asustada de ser vista como un monstruo, asustada de lo que ella misma podía hacer, y sin importar cuanto lo intentará su hermana no saldría de su caparazón, por eso cuando vio a los arcobalenos no dudo en invitarlos a su casa con la esperanza de que ellos pudieran hacer lo que ella fallo en lograr.

A la mierda lo que dijo, Reborn llevo a todos sus compañeros con Tsu en ese mismo momento, y de ser necesario la sacaría gritando y pateando de su auto impuesto encierro, el antiguo Hitman no era conocido por su indulgencia después de todo, y de esa forma Tsu le quiso y acepto así que no planeaba cambiar ahora.

Poco a poco, pasó a paso, lograron reparar parte del daño, con sus memorias Tsu ahora podía controlar mejor su quirk e incluso luego de muchas noches en vela Verde logro crear un brazalete que restringía parte de sus poderes, pero aún así, después del paso de los años, y de tener el control sobre si misma de vuelta, Tsu seguía cerrándose al mundo, tan solo que ahora permitía dentro de su corazón a las personas que amo y amaba, pero cerrándose al resto sin darles una oportunidad. Reborn era celoso pero incluso el extrañaba parte de la personalidad ligeramente dulce y amigable de su cielo.

Por eso cuando postulo a UA fue una sorpresa para todos, hasta que no lo fue, las verdaderas intenciones del cielo eran claras, aún temía a su propio poder y quería aprender a controlarlo mejor, y con un demonio la dejarían sola de nuevo por lo que aunque les doliera en el alma atender a una escuela llena de adolescentes bienechores, lo harían por Tsu, lo harían por su cielo.

Meses después viendo a Tsu sonreír ligeramente al ver a sus estudiantes correr siendo seguidos por un oso polar, Reborn sintio que finalmente recuperó a su cielo, quizás la escuela de maricas en mallas no era tan mala como creyó que sería.


	16. Dia 15

Katsuki odiaba la adolescencia, especialmente las malditas hormonas, y sobre todo odiaba con fervor al maldito mitimiti que siempre lograba alborotar sus hormonas y otras partes de su anatomía.

No era justo que alguien fuera tan atractivo, en serio, debía existir una ley que prohibiera que alguien fuera así de hermoso y que al mismo tiempo pudiera ser la cosa más adorable en el mundo, eso podía causarle un ataque cardíaco a alguien algún día, a él probablemente. Dios sería la muerte más estúpida de la historia, hasta podía ver el contenido de su lápida.

Yace aquí por sonrisa de su increíblemente grande Crush Gay.

¿Porque no podía vivir en un lindo país donde la eutanasia fuera legal?

El chico explosivo miró la foto dejada en su escritorio ¿Quien mierda le dejaba estás fotos? Intentaría encontrar al desgraciado si eso no significará confrontar a la persona que seguramente sabía que era Gay y que Todoroki protagonizaba el 99% de sus sueños húmedos, plus si no decía nada las fotos seguían llegando...

Guardo la foto en su cuaderno como siempre hacia y salió del salón encontrándose con una vista que no le agrado para nada. Todoroki estaba sonriendo y riendo junto al maldito de estudios generales ¡Eso era tan injusto! Soportaba de alguna forma a los desgraciados italianos porque aunque le doliera admitirlo los respetaba, pero a ese inútil que ni siquiera podía entrar al curso de héroes, ¡El no tenía derecho a hacer sonreír al mitimiti cuando el apenas cruzó un par de palabras con él!

Apretando sus puños Bakugou decidió que si no quería ser encarcelado por homicidio lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a su casa, y relajarse viendo su colección de fotos, sip, y si se sentía de humor quizás hasta podía darle un uso a las fotos ...

— Tienes una hoja aquí, déjame. — Las palabras de la imitación del rarito de los muertos llamo su atención nuevamente haciendo que volviera su vista a ellos, justo a tiempo para observar como el de estudios generales sacaba una hoja del cabello de Todoroki. — Wow es muy suave... — Murmuró una vez saco la hoja para acariciar su cabello, y el contrario acostumbrado a las caricias por parte de sus amigos tan solo se dejó ser, o lo intento ya que sintió una mano sujetar su muñeca y arrastrarlo lejos de su compañero de entrenamiento.

— ¿Bakugou? — Pregunto algo sorprendido Shouto al ver como su compañero de clases le arrastraba.

— ¡Cállate maldita sea! ¡Solo cállate! — Grito pero no parecía que le hablara a él o al menos no del todo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — inquirió y enseguida el contrario paro en su lugar. — ¿Porque estás tan enojado? — Deseo saber ya que hasta él pudo notar que el rubio estaba más enojado y furioso de lo normal.

— ¡Es por tu maldita culpa desgraciado mitimiti! — Le reclamo soltando su muñeca para estampar lo contra la pared, notando que terminaron detrás de uno de los edificios de la escuela, bien nadie estaría cerca y tendrían privacidad.

— ¿Mí culpa? ¿Que hice? — Más que asustado parecía curioso, inocente...

— ¡Ser tu! Tu tan malditamente... Tu... — Katsuki nunca fue alguien bueno con las palabras por lo que decidió que sus acciones hablaran por él.

Los labios del chico de cabello bicolor eran incluso más dulce y suaves de lo que pensó que serían, y por más gay que sonara el rubio pensó que si moría ahora mismo se iría con la sonrisa más grande de la puta historia en sus labios.

Sus manos fueron a la delgada cintura del contrario acercándolo más a él. Mordió suavemente pero con insistencia su labio inferior y noto que durante todo el beso, Todoroki le correspondió con el mismo ímpetu que el, en realidad Katsuki murió de seguro, y ahora estaba en su versión privada del cielo, esa era la única explicación racional a la que podía llegar de porque estaba pasando esto.

— No le sonrías a nadie más, y no dejes que te toquen tan fácilmente, maldito bastardo. — Le reclamo con la respiración algo agitada.

— No creo que pueda hacer eso...

— ¡Demonios! Solo... — Pasó una mano por su cabello.

— no puedo dejar de sonreír a mis amigos... O impedir que me toquen, pero puedo dejar que solo tú me beses. — Ofreció sin verle a la cara pero con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Más te vale! — Grito nervioso queriendo que la tierra lo tragara ahí mismo pero sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en su pecho que lo llenaba con orgullo y felicidad ¡Toma eso estudios generales! ¡El mitimiti era suyo! Y en el festival deportivo se aseguraría probar que él era mejor por lo que solo él tenía el derecho de pararse al lado del de cabello bicolor.

— Muy bien es hora de pagar perras. — Sonrió Lal una vez que Shinsou les contó lo sucedido.

— En realidad ninguno de ustedes ganó. — Le hizo saber la niebla haciendo que los italianos elevarán una ceja. — Alguien apostó que en lugar de confesarse Bakugou haría una escena de celos luego de ver a Sho-chan con Shinsou. — Explicó.

— ¿Quien apostó eso? — Era algo bastante específico y Tsu miró a Reborn quien negó con la cabeza ¿Que...?

— Yo fui. — Apareció Sho-chan detrás de ellos cobrando sus ganancias de Viper. — Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo. — Sonrió con algo de arrogancia que hizo salir a los italianos de su estupor.

— ¡Eso es trampa Kora! — Comenzó a alegar Colonnello siendo seguida por una sorprendida Lal.

— ¿Que he hecho... ? — Susurro Tsu viendo cómo su pupilo tan solo jugaba al inocente con sus acusadores.

— Convertiste a un perfectamente saludable joven en un demonio, eso es lo que hiciste. — Le respondió Reborn y aunque la castaña quiso refutar no encontró las palabras para ello.

— ¿Que es esto que siento en mí pecho? — Quiso saber mirando al sádico que sonrió divertido.

— se llama orgullo, hiciste bien pequeño cielo, hiciste bien. — dejo una mano sobre su hombro y Tsu le devolvió la sonrisa, ser tutora resultó ser algo más gratificante de lo que espero

Nota de la autora: Olvide actualizar, asi que hoy son dos capítulos por el precio de uno! pero que ofertón! heey quisiera subir algunas de mis historias en inglés... ¿alguien le interesaría ayudarme a traducir?


	17. Dia 16

Todoroki tenía que admitir que se volvió algo codicioso. En un principio jamás pensó que llegaría a recibir la cantidad de afecto y cariño que ahora recibía en un día normal, simplemente se enfocó en su meta dejando lo demás de lado intentando convencerse de que no necesitaba nada de eso, estaba equivocado.

Todos los días las sonrisas y los afectos dirigidos a su persona lo hacían rebosar de felicidad y al principio eso fue suficiente, más de lo que antes recibió en toda su vida, incluso en el tiempo que paso junto a su Madre. Pero a medida que pasó más tiempo con su nueva vida noto una clase de afecto que él no recibía, el afecto entre una pareja... Y el también quería eso.

La primera vez que vio este tipo de afecto de primera mano, fue cuando su nueva familia lo invito o mejor dicho arrastraron a su casa, en la seguridad de su hogar lejos de ojos curiosos los italianos dejaban más que claro que ningún vínculo de sangre les unía o que por lo menos Tsu no estaba emparentada con ellos de ninguna forma.

Los besos, caricias y otras muestras de afecto nunca faltaban, unas más calientes que otras, algunas más dulces, pero Sho-chan se encontró queriendo también experimentar ese sentimiento que hacía a su tutora sonreír de la forma más dulce que vio en su vida como si todo el mundo estuviera hecho de algodón de azúcar y la persona que daba tontos besos cortos sobre sus labios diciendo estupideces fuera un ángel bajado del cielo con la sola tarea de traer luz a su existencia. Shouto quería ser mirado de esa forma, y mirar a alguien así.

Por supuesto aunque amaba a su familia y admitía que todos sus integrantes eran bueno, hermosos, y atractivos, ellos eran su familia, no podía verlos con ojos románticos así que recurrió a personas que aún eran una hoja en blanco para él para encontrar lo que deseaba, sus compañeros de clase parecían los más apropiados.

Varios de ellos eran agradables a la vista, pero ninguno llamaba demasiado su atención hasta que gracias a las clases de su tutora se volvió más observador y noto cierto comportamiento extraño de su familia. De vez en cuando en la escuela se volverían más cariñosos de lo normal y luego tendrían sonrisas en sus rostros dignas de un niño que hizo una travesura y se salió con la suya. De forma disimulada un día llevo su atención a lo que ellos parecían mirar encontrándose con ojos rubí que asesinaban a los italianos.

Aquello llamo su curiosidad y varias veces se encontró Volviendo a esos lindos ojos rubí, notando cierto comportamiento extraño del dueño de tales ojos cada vez que se trataba de su persona ¿Podría ser que...? Escuchando conversaciones sobre apuestas Todoroki supo que sus suposiciónes eran correctas y que las apuestas también...

Le gustaba Katsuki por varios razones, la primera era porque a pesar de su carácter tosco era alguien que se esforzaba y daba todo de sí mismo en lo que hacía sin importar la tarea. También estaba el como sus ojos eran muuuuuy lindos en su humilde opinión y para que engañarse, quizás no fuera tan sexy como sus amigos pero... No estaba muy lejos... Y finalmente estaba esa luz de esperanza en sus ojos cada que sus miradas se cruzaban, esa luz que le decía que quizás el chico explosivo de su clase con problemas de ira podría ser quien le mirara con todo el amor y adoración del mundo, y a quien podría devolver esa mirada, y si no... Bueno aún era un adolescente con necesidades así que, en cualquier caso no creía salir perdiendo de darle una oportunidad al rubio.

— ¿Quieres aprender que...? — Pestañeo Tsu intentando procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

— Como atraer y complacer a mí pareja, los demás siempre parecen muy satisfechos cuando t— unas manos se posaron sobre su boca deteniendo lo.

— No termines esa oración. — Le interrumpió tragando duro para luego ver al curioso de cabello bicolor.— No soy tutora para esas cosas... — Murmuró notando la decepción en los ojos ajenos.— Pero ... Creo poder ayudar a tu causa, solo promete nunca hablar de esto con nadie más ¿Entendido?

— Lo prometo. — Asintió satisfecho y una sonrisa surco sus labios mientras Tsu pensaba que firmó la sentencia de muerte de cierto rubio, Katsuki ni siquiera sabría que le pegó, quizás decirle a Colonnello que si tuviera la charla con él no sería tan mala idea después de todo


	18. Día 17

Tsu sabía que aceptar cosas de Verde no siempre era bueno, ya que la mayoría eran experimentos que el científico deseaba probar, pero también sabía que jamás le daría nada que pudiera hacerle daño a ella y menos a Sho-chan por lo que decidió darle el beneficio de la duda al inventor tomando los dulces que según él le ayudarían a relajarse y dormir mejor, no que lo necesitará pero con el festival deportivo tan cerca estaba algo preocupada por el futuro de su nuevo estudiante y por la posible visita de ciertos miembros de su familia. En el mejor de la escenarios la pastilla tenía el efecto querido y tanto ella como Sho-chan podrían lidiar con todo el evento sin tener que recordar ningún trauma de la infancia, en el peor caso terminaban quedándose dormidos en clase, no había por donde perder ¿No?

Lo que no anticipo fue que la pastilla no se concentrará tanto en la parte de dormir, sino en la parte de relajación, demasiada "relajación".

— ¡Oh por Dios Sho-chan mira! Esa nube tiene forma de helado. — Dijo emocionada como si fuera el descubrimiento del siglo y el nombrado rodó de su lugar en el pasto para quedar a su lado riendo y viendo la nube.

— ¡Tienes razón! ¡Se ve tan dulce y delicioso! ¡Deberíamos comer helado! — Afirmó a lo que la italiana contesto asintiendo varias veces para colocarse de pie cual resorte y correr a la cafetería de forma infantil con un igual emocionado chico de cabello bicolor a su lado.

—¡Chicos, se fueron! — Grito Skull Al ver el lugar donde dejaron al par de drogados luego de explicar la situación a su profesor, y por supuesto tirar toda la culpa al científico.

— Demonios, pensé que estarían demasiado drogados como para colocarse de pie. — Maldijo Lal viendo alrededor.

— No pudieron ir muy lejos, vamos. — Hablo Fon y todos asintieron ¿Que tan difícil sería encontrar a dos adolescentes hiperactivos y drogados?

Más de lo que esperaron al parecer.

Luego de ir por su helado a la cafetería y comer el equivalente en azúcar a un shock insulinico decidieron que debían dejar a Shinsou probar el maravilloso invento de Verde por lo que fueron a estudios generales, a mitad de la clase.

Decir que el profesor estaba molesto era un eufemismo.

Para su suerte Shinsou logro sacarlos de la clase y dar un par de explicaciones en su nombre, para su mala suerte, mientras el estudiante calmaba al profesor la pareja decidió que era hora de volver a clase.

En su clase ya que Aizawa estaba buscándolos junto a los arcobalenos quedaron con el resto de sus compañeros que entendía parcialmente lo sucedido.

— ¡Oh ya se bailemos!

— ¡Eso suena increíble! — Sonrió y enseguida sacaron sus celulares con un mini parlante para comenzar a bailar frente a toda la clase.

Ahora ellos les habrían detenido, pero Aizawa les dijo que dado a su estado actual podría ser peligroso molestarlos dado a que drogas con quirks poderosos no era una mezcla muy sabía, además la forma en que bailaban... Si hubieran hecho un desastre podrían haberse reído un poco e incluso hacerles un vídeo del cual burlarse después, ya saben lo típico entre amigos y compañeros. El problema radicaba en que no estaban haciendo el ridículo, estaban siendo condenadamente candentes.

La forma en que sus movimientos parecían sincronizados con los del otro, la forma en que sus caderas subían y bajaban, de lado a lado, sus brazos, piernas, todo era tan malditamente elegante e hipnotizante como si fuera una coreografía diseñada para que no fueras capaz de sacarle los ojos de encima ¡Incluso sus expresiones! ¡Eran tan seductoras! Quizás tenían un quirk que nadie más conocía hasta ahora.

— ¡Bien, a la mierda esto! — Katsuki fue el primero en salir de su trance sacando a algunos del suyo a medida que caminaba de su lugar hasta la pareja bailando.

— ¡Espera Bakugou! ¡Aizawa-sensei dijo! — Intento detenerle Mineta pero por la mirada de pervertido de closet que le daba era obvio que el profesor no era su preocupación, lo peor de todo es que estaba seguro que esa mirada no solo iba a la chica.

— Me vale mierda lo que dijo. — Llegó hasta la pareja tomando de la muñeca a su... Algo, aún no definían ¿Y que? Tendrían tiempo para eso luego de que demostrará que era el mejor.

— ¡Katsuki! — Le llamo enseguida soltando a su tutora para lanzarse a los brazos del rubio que logro atraparlo sin que ambos cayeran.

— Vamos, puedes sentarte conmigo. — Dijo con cierta suavidad arrastrándolo con cuidado a su puesto donde el de joven con heterocromia no dudó en sentarse en sus piernas para la sorpresa de todos en el salón.

— Wow... No sabía que Bakugou y Todoroki tiraban para ese equipo. — Se escucho decir en el salón y todo quedó en silencio por unos instantes hasta que la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a los arcobalenos.

— ¡Lal! — Salto enseguida la castaña enrollando sus piernas en su cintura y dándole un beso que dejó pocas dudas sobre su tipo de relación.

—¡¿Que?! — Chillaron algunos sorprendidos por la muestra de afecto repentina.

— ¿Oh? ¿Olvidamos mencionarlo? — Pregunto Fon notando a cierto bicolor en las piernas de cierto rubio entendiendo las intenciones de su cielo.

— Somos bisexuales kora. — Dijo Colonnello como si hablara del clima. — Todos nosotros, bueno Skull Se define como pansexual y no Estoy seguro del género de Viper... Pero entienden el punto.

— Y poli amorosos también. — añadió Reborn abrazando a Fon de atrás dejando su rostro junto a su cuello.

— Espera... Eso significa que...

— ¿Todos ustedes? — Añadió otro mientras todos intentaban descifrar el puzzle que eran sus compañeros.

— ¿Somos una pareja? Bueno aunque nos concentramos principalmente en Tsu... — Susurro Skull pero Asintió. — Sip, somos una pareja.

— y si tienen algún problema con eso, lidien con ello, no nos interesa. — Se sumo a la conversación Viper y el silencio volvió a reinar, no que les importará ellos tan solo estaban felices de recibir la atención en lugar de cierta pareja sentada en la sala pasando desapercibidos.

Al día siguiente cuando Tsu estaba sentada en las piernas de Reborn en lugar de su puesto, y Todoroki hacia lo mismo en las de Katsuki mientras la castaña y el bicolor conversaban todo lo que pudieron decir sus compañeros, era que se veían lindos de esa forma. Además la mayoría se sentía algo feliz de que sus tutores confiaran en ellos como para confiarles su secreto ¡Como futuros héroes ellos les apoyarían! Y si hicieron que más de uno se cuestionara su sexualidad... Bueno eso es historia para otro día

Aclaración: Hey tengo unos One-shot que son de TsuxDabi, TsuxShouto, TsuxInasa y TsuxBakugou (y planeo hacer uno com tomura también y si ustedes tienen una sugerencia la acepto) el punto es que ¿los quieren leer? lo estoy subiendo a Wattpad pero supuse que tambien podria subirlo aqui, como especiales entre medio


	19. Día 18

Reborn conoce a Tsu durante el funeral del tercer hijo de Timoteo, la adolescente tiene la mirada rota, y vacía pero a medida que la velada va pasando y todos se van, aquel vacío cambia por determinación, Reborn no está seguro de que hará con ella, pero sabe que puede cambiar el mundo, algo dentro de él se lo asegura.

Un año después Timoteo le pide que se encuentren donde ojos curiosos no puedan verlos, la discreción pedida le llama la atención y nuevamente ese algo dentro de él se ve emocionado por su reunión.

— Como sabes Vongola no tiene sucesor ... Por eso quiero que entrenes a la hija de Iemitsu para que se convierta en la décima. — Dijo el mayor entregándole una carpeta con la información de la chica.

— ¿Japón? Pensé que vivía aquí con el idiota de Iemitsu. — Comento algo confundido al ver la información entregada.

— Tsu-chan... Tiene otro papel que desempeñar por su cuenta, Tsunahime será la nueva luz de esperanza que Vongola necesita. — Respondió de manera solemne aunque sus ojos reflejaban culpa.

— No trabajo a ciegas, y si voy a tratar con esta chica necesito saber que estará haciendo la hermana, podría haber una disputa por el po—

— La habrá. — Le interrumpió. — Amigo... ¿Quieres escuchar los pecados de un anciano? — Pregunto con una mirada cansada y Reborn se vio incapaz de negarse.

— Si hace eso... Si hace eso jamás podrá deshacerlo, por siempre será vista de esa forma. — Dijo sintiendo una extraña rabia recorrer su cuerpo luego de escuchar el futuro de la joven. — ¿Como pudiste pedirle eso?

— No lo hice, ella lo ideó por si misma y dijo que lo haría realidad con o sin mi ayuda. — contestó con pesar en cada una de sus palabras. — La vida es una cruel compañera cuando crees que Ya no puede quitarte nada más, encuentra maneras de hacerlo... Perdí a todos a mis hijos, y ahora debo ver a mi nieta caminar hacia su propia ruina por mis errores. — Se levanto intentando volver a parecer serio e imponente.

— ¿Que hay para mí al terminar esto? — Hizo cualquier comentario que pasó por su mente a un lado intentando concentrarse en el trabajo ofrecido.

— Mañana las ruedas del destino se pondrán en marcha. — Saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al joven. — ahí es donde comenzará, a media noche, ella dijo que se reuniría contigo en ese lugar si es que aceptabas el trabajo, podrás discutir el pago y todo lo demás con ella.

— Entiendo. — Guardo el papel con cuidado en su bolsillo.

— hasta pronto mi amigo... — Susurró mientras el azabache se iba, sabiendo que si el plan seguía su ruta no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo.

La noche en que todo comenzaría Reborn vio a la castaña sostener un encendedor entre sus dedos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— Decidiste participar. — Murmuró Tsu levantando su mirada para encontrarse en sus ojos.

— Aún no se que hay para mí en este plan tuyo. — Dijo intentando mantener su seriedad, aunque quería gritarle que estaba por hacer una locura, que aunque estuviera bien encaminada solo le traería más dolor y desesperación.

— ¿Que quieres?

— Primero respóndeme algo. — Se acercó un paso más quedando a centímetros de distancia. — ¿Porque haces esto?

— Falle en proteger a mis hermanos, me rehusó a seguir perdiendo a los que amo. — Dijo con esa misma determinación que brilló al final de aquel funeral. — Y si en el proceso de proteger lo que me queda hago su sueño realidad es una ventaja.

— ¿Una Vongola mejor?

— Un mundo más amable. — Sonrió con dulzura sorprendiendo al Hitman.

— Una vez que hagas esto no hay vuelta atrás, todo el mundo estará en tu contra, no tendrás un lugar al cual regresar, tus manos se bañaran en sangre y no podrás detenerte aunque quieras. — Advirtió con seriedad en sus palabras.

— Si abandonar mi humanidad y todo en lo que creía es lo que necesito para proteger a los que amo. — Prendió el encendedor viendo su llama resplandecer en la oscuridad de la noche. — En ese caso seré el demonio más horrible que este mundo haya conocido. — Lo lanzó y enseguida el suelo se prendió en fuego que en menos de unos segundos hizo su camino a la mansión a sus pies iluminando la noche con el hermoso color de las llamas.

En ese momento Reborn supo que era aquel extraño sentimiento que había comenzado a crecer en su pecho tan solo después de verla una sola vez, sonrió para si mismo con algo de diversión y ni siquiera le hizo falta ver el anaranjado en los ojos de la joven.

— Ya se lo que quiero. — Dijo viendo a la chica que estaba por incursionar en una cruzada de la que no había vuelta.

Los meses fueron pasando e incluso en Japón se escuchaban los rumores sobre "black Death" El nombre puesto a la joven después de que familia tras familia mafiosa fuera diezmada por su mano, era el mismo nombre que alguna vez se le dio a la peste negra... Reborn intentaba no pensar en eso mucho, Ya que pensamientos contradictorios llegaban a él. Por una parte estaba orgulloso del excelente trabajo que estaba haciendo Tsu llenando su papel de villana, creando un enemigo en común para toda la mafia al mismo tiempo que la purgaba de aquellas manzanas podridas que influyeron en su actual estado decadente que llevo a la muerte de sus hermanos, y por otra parte la preocupación le comía de una forma que no pensó que fuera posible. ¿Y si alguien la lastimaba? ¿Y si la mataban? Con la cantidad de enemigos que estaba haciendo por dia no era del otro mundo pensar que quizás alguien tomaría su vida antes de que su estudiante tuviera la oportunidad de desempeñar su rol, y entonces todo su duro trabajo se iría a la mierda ¿Y que pasaba si ya no deseaba seguir? Tsu podía tener determinación pero aún ni siquiera tenía 18 años, y hasta hace dos años probablemente nunca se le pasó por la mente tomar una vida, menos cientos de ellas, y la pregunta final ¿Y si todo salía según el plan pero al final ella estaba tan rota que no había como salvarla? Sacudió su cabeza, esos pensamientos no le llevarían a ninguna parte, tenía que confiar en su cielo.

La batalla entre las hermanas fue como se espero que sería, fue de la misma forma en que se planeó, con Tsu como la villana que intentaba destruir el mundo, y Tsuna que intentaba buscar una forma pacífica de resolver las cosas pero que al final por el bien de la humanidad derrotó a su propia sangre. Reborn casi quiso reír al ver el desenlace, todos tan felices por el fin de la cruel batalla sin saber que todos los presentes no fueron más que marionetas jugando en la palma de la supuesta villana derrotada.

— ¿Estás satisfecha? — Pregunto Reborn tomando una taza de café en la celda de su cielo, últimamente Tsu se hizo amiga de Bermuda el jefe de la cárcel por lo que tenía más comodidades de las esperadas, quizás con el tiempo incluso podría convencerlo de dejarla salir.

— Vongola es estable y camina hacia tiempos mejores de la mano de mi amada hermana quien es protegida por personas que la quieren casi tanto como yo. — Relato tomando un poco de su taza. — Cumplí el sueño de mis hermanos, sigo viva y me conseguí un sol en algún momento del proceso. — Sonrió suavemente viendo al hitman verle con orgullo al decir que era su sol. — Honestamente no pensé que todo iría tan bien, así que si, podría decirse que estoy satisfecha.

— ¿Lo harías de nuevo? — Deseo saber con algo de curiosidad.

— No tengo arrepentimientos si eso es lo que quieres saber, hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más y nada menos, por lo que si lo haría de nuevo. — Asintió conforme. — Pero ... Quizás en otra vida me gustaría ser libre. — comentó viendo a la nada y Reborn no necesito más explicaciones para entender que esa libertad no se refería solamente al estar fuera de la cárcel, sino a ser libre del peso de la esperanza, miedo resentimiento y odio otros, dejar todo aquello que la ato y ataba atrás, para vivir para ella, para poder vivir una vida sin preocupaciones junto a los que quería

— Quizás en otra vida. — Repitió el Hitman, a El también le gustaría en otra vida ver a su cielo con la libertad que no podía darle aunque lo intentará.

Mientras Reborn veia a su cielo sentada en el pasto acariciando suavemente el cabello bicolor de su estudiante, mientras disfrutaba del calor de los rayos solares y el ligero viento contra su rostro, el hitman Prometió de forma solemne que en esta vida protegería la libertad que su cielo tanto añoro, está vez, no se quedaría como un mero espectador, en esta vida, apreciaría a su cielo con todo lo que tenía

Nota de la autora: Amo los pasados trágicos y aquí está el de Tsu~


	20. Día 19

Tsu miro a las personas haciendo un desorden a la entrada de la escuela negando con la cabeza.

— Mira esos idiotas que no se saben comportar en público. — Negó con la cabeza Ange, sus idiotas podían ser un caos pero al menos sabían perfectamente donde y cuando comportarse.

— ¿Ese niño tiene un afro? — Pregunto Sho-chan a su lado elevando una ceja ante el extraño niño.

— Espera un segundo. — Ajusto la mirada notando que si conocía a las personas en la entrada o mejor dicho al idiota que estaba causando el alboroto. — Oh mierda, oh santa mierda. — Miro alrededor y nop, no habían señales de su hermana.

— Esto se va a poner interesante. — Comento Reborn con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Ni se te ocurra — Le regañó Lal pero Ya era muy tarde el azabache Ya Estaba de camino.

— Carajo, tenemos que detenerlo — Tsu tomo la mano de Sho-chan e intento correr para alcanzarlo.

— ¡¿A quien mierda buscas mocoso?! — Pregunto Katsuki quien fue quien encontró al niño.

— ¡Kacchan no le hables así!

— Es cierto Bakugou-kun lo estás asustando, lo más responsable es buscar a los profesores y contactar a las autoridades — sugirió Lida.

— ¿Como te llamas pequeño? — Pregunto Ochako con una sonrisa.

— Y-Yo soy... — Murmuró intentando calmarse.

— ¡Lambo! — Le gritó Tsu y enseguida el pequeño le vio y sus ojos de iluminaron.

— ¡Tsu-nee! — Gritó corriendo hacia a ella pero a medio camino una zancadilla le hizo caer. — ¡D-Debo resistir!

— ¡Lambo n—!

Antes de poder terminar la oración tanto ella como Sho-chan y Lambo fueron atrapados por un humo rosa.

— ¡Mitimiti!

— ¡Todoroki-kun, Tsu-san!

— ¡Todoroki-kun! ¡Tsu-chan! — Le llamaron al verlos dentro del humo hasta que vieron como este se dispersaba.

— Demonios, ¿No podían elegir otro momento? Estoy ocupada como para perder mi tiempo. — Se escucho una voz suave pero madura y una castaña de unos veinte años con un vestido de cóctel rojo apareció.

— Kat no estará feliz por esto... — A su lado un Todoroki en sus veinte arreglaba su cabello hacia atrás, traía puesto un traje bastante desarreglado a decir verdad.

— ¡¿Otra vez te fugaste de la fiesta?! — Pregunto Tsu viendo como el de cabello bicolor tragaba duro en su lugar.

— No me fugue... Solo tome un descanso de media hora. — Ella elevó una ceja y el sonrió nervioso. — Tal vez una hora...

— Te diría algo pero no soy nadie para juzgar...

— Yare Yare... Estar de vuelta aquí, que nostálgico. — Comento el adolescente bovino.

— ¿Que está pasando aquí? — Pregunto Deku quien fue el primero en salir de su estupor.

— El quirk del mocoso es cambiar a las personas por su versión de diez años en el futuro. — Explicó Reborn Viendo el brillo nerd en los ojos de su alumno.

— Se activa cuando llorar pero generalmente dura uno cinco minutos así que no es mucho problema — Añadió Fon llegando a la conversación.

— ¡¿Te molestaría decirme más al respecto?! — Pregunto Deku al chico de cabello rizado comenzando a hacer preguntas y sacar notas.

— Mhmmm olvide lo lindo que era Kat a Está edad. — Comento Sho-chan acercándose al rubio con una sonrisa.

— ¿A quien le dices lindo bastardo? — se sonrojo un poco al sentir como tomaba su barbilla y acercaba su rostro.

— Mhmm es una lástima que no dure más o podría enseñarte un par de cosas para el futuro. — Sonrió coqueto y prácticamente dejando sin habla al chico explosivo. — Pero... Puedo decirte algunas cosas — Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar cosas en su oído haciendo que prácticamente comenzará a salir humo de sus orejas y cabeza.

— Sho-chan no corrompas a la juventud — Le recordó Ange pero estaba segura que Ya era demasiado tarde.

— Por cierto ¿En qué estamos ahora? — Pregunto Colonnello algo curioso por su futuro.

— Dominación mundial, ah no espera, Ya logramos eso. — contestó seriamente.

— ¿Esa una broma no? — Pregunto Ochako notando la sonrisa divertida y coqueta de la castaña.

— Quien sabe... — Le cerró un ojo divertida y nuevamente el humo rosa se hizo presente dejando a dos adolescentes con la ropa desarreglada y el cabello de igual forma y un pequeño con una paleta de uva.

— ¿Que les pasó? — Interrogó preocupado Midoriya y los jóvenes compartieron una mirada.

— Nos atacaron. — contestaron al unísono, ambos con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Están bien?! — Se alarmaron el trío de amigos buscando heridas.

— Tranquilos, no es el tipo de ataque que ustedes piensan — Río Reborn al ver las marcas de besos en los cuellos de ambos.

— ¿Y-Y que le pasó a Bakugou? — Pregunto Todoroki intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

— Podrías decir que el también fue atacado. — Respondió divertida Lal viendo como la pareja compartía una mirada y los colores se le subieron a la cabeza nuevamente.

— Bueno... Tengo cosas que hacer así que. — Interrumpió Tsu tomando a Lambo y dejándolo con Skull. — Con su permiso. — Tomo la manga de Lal y salió lo más rápido del lugar que pudo.

— Bueno al parecer ha sabemos quién la atacó. — dijo Verde.

— Esto no me lo pierdo Kora. — Fue detrás Colonnello, siendo seguido por un Reborn que pensó que sería más divertido que hacer de niñera del mocoso.

— O-uhm... Creo que nosotros también tenemos algo que hacer... Con su permiso. — Todoroki tomo la mano de Bakugou y salió del lugar con un ansioso rubio siguiéndole de cerca.

— Bueno, jamás estuvo en duda quien lo atacó a él. — Asintieron el resto.

— Espera ¿Atacar? ¿En qué sentido? — Pregunto la castaña curiosa.

— No necesitas saberlo aún. — aseguró Bermuda.

— Sip, Aún eres muy inocente. — Se sumó Skull con Lambo en brazos mientras se iban.

— ¿Inocente? ¡Esperen! ¿De que hablan? — Deseo saber pero sus dudas cayeron en oídos sordos Ya que los arcobalenos Ya se estaban yendo.

Más tarde Ange se enteró de que Lambo peleó con Hayato y Ya que por lo general el explosivo chico se disculpaba con él cuando Ange estaba presente fue en su búsqueda, la castaña lo hizo disculparse por teléfono, y usando el quirk de un conocido devolvieron a Lambo con su hermana sin mayor problema, y debía admitir que no fue un día tan malo después de todo.


	21. Día 20

Al parecer ese día su tutora tenía cosas que hacer por lo que las clases extras se cancelaron por el día dejándolo libre, no quería volver a casa aún, pero todo el mundo estaba ocupado así que no le quedaban muchas opciones, estaba pensando en algo que hacer cuando una ventisca le hizo girar la mirada y sedoso cabello castaño volaba por causa del viento, Sho miro a la persona dueña de aquel hermoso cabello y se encontró con unos ojos chocolate que brillaban como el sol y eran igual de cálidos, parecidos a los de su tutora pero no idénticos. La chica que ahora parecía ser el doppelganger de la italiana le vio y le sonrió con toda la dulzura del mundo. Por unos segundos se quedó mirando a la extraña para luego recordar algo.

— ¿Tsunahime-san? — Pregunto caminando hasta ella quien respondió con otra sonrisa que Todoroki estaba seguro podía curar el cáncer de intentarlo... Y de esa forma sin darse cuenta el bicolor fue arrastrado a un parque por unos crepes.

— ¿Viniste a Japón a darle las gracias a tu hermana por devolver a Lambo? — Pregunto luego de que se sentaron en una banca para disfrutar sus postres.

— Esa es una excusa la verdad. — Dijo riendo ligeramente. — En realidad vine a conocerte a ti Todoroki-kun.

— ¿A mí? — Elevo una ceja curioso no entendiendo sus palabras.

— ¿Has notado como es mi hermana con los extraños? — Le interrogó y el se tomó su tiempo para responder.

— Es... Cautelosa. — Contestó recordando lo aprendido el último tiempo y el compartimiento de la italiana. No era como si no fuera social tan solo... Tan solo se iba con cuidado con los extraños e incluso con las personas como sus compañeros siempre creaba distancia.

— Así que lo notaste también. — Asintió contemplando algo en silencio. — Tsu-chan... Es el tipo de persona que se encariña rápido, y cuando quiere a alguien da todo por ellos... Incluso si significa herirse a si misma... — relató de forma calmada. — y aunque eso la hace fuerte, también la vuelve muy vulnerable.

— ¿Vulnerable? — Eso no sonaba para nada como la Tsu que conocía... Ella era tan fuerte que parecía poder cargar con el peso del mundo sin problema.

— Cuando ama, lo hace con todo lo que tiene, por eso cuando las cosas no terminan bien... Ella termina sufriendo desde lo más profundo de su alma. — dijo de forma solemne instaurando un pequeño silencio entre ambos. — Por eso quiero pedirte que te alejes de mi hermana.

— ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Porque?! — Se sobresalto sin entender porque debía alejarse de la primera persona que le cuido y le trato como si fuera alguien preciado.

— No es que no confíe en ti o piense que eres alguien malo, pero Tsu ya ha sufrido más que cualquiera y de ser posible quiero evitarle cual posible dolor.

— ¡Yo jamás le haría daño!

— Quizás no intencionalmente, pero quieres ser un héroe ¿No? Es un trabajo peligroso ¿Que pasa si te hieren? ¿O si mueres? — Le vio con seriedad dejándolo callado. — La última vez que ella perdió a alguien el dolor casi la consumió por completo, de ser posible no quiero verla pasar por eso de nuevo.

— ¿Pero que hay de los demás? Ellos también aspiran a ser héroes y viven vidas peligrosas ¿Porque solo yo? — Pregunto sintiendose algo desesperado.

— Porque ellos son peligrosos, deberías saber eso muy bien. — Volvió a callarlo. — Además es muy tarde para ellos, pero tú... Aún puedes alejarte de ella sin causarle daño, lo entenderá y podrá seguir adelante.

— Yo... — Murmuró inseguro de que decir.

— Se que puede parecer cruel lo que estoy pidiendo, pero... Con mi hermana quién nunca fue egoísta y siempre puso al resto sobre ella, quiero protegerla aunque sea una sola vez. — Murmuró con una sonrisa apenada. — Se supone que soy la mayor y en su lugar lo único que hago es causarle más dolor... Antes y ahora... — Susurró por lo bajo. — Así que por favor Todoroki-kun te pido que aceptes mi cruel petición por su bien.

— Yo ne— se calló al sentir un jalón en su muñeca y unos delicados brazos a su alrededor.

— Supuse que era una excusa, pero no creí que para esto. — Escucho decir a su tutora quien lo tenía fuertemente abrazado contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Tsu-chan! ¡Yo trat—

— Nunca necesite, ni quise protección Hime. — Le Interrumpió de forma fría. — Olvidaré esto, pero no vuelvas a intentar algo como esto nunca más.

— ¡Pero yo solo!

— Sho-chan es mío, no lo entregaré, ahora ni nunca y que eso te quede grabado. — Declaró comenzando a caminar lejos de su hermana arrastrando al bicolor.

— ¿Donde vamos? — Pregunto luego de un rato caminando y que lograra procesar la situación.

— A casa. — Contestó aún algo irritada. — ¿Que te dijo...?

— Que harías lo que fuera por los que amas y eso te hace... Vulnerable. — respondió evitando decir el resto, no se sentía correcto saber eso...

— ¿Algo más? — Hablo está vez más dudosa.

— que sufriste mucho... Y casi te consume el dolor Pero no dio detalles. — finalizó notando cómo iban más lento hasta casi detenerse.

— ¿Y si te dijera que si fui consumida por el dolor? ¿Y que hice cosas horribles, cosas imperdonables? Que me convertí en una villana... — Murmuró de forma silenciosa.

— No existe el bien o el mal, solo perspectivas de las personas al respecto. — Respondió sintiendo que este era su turno de reconfortar. — E independiente de como te vea el resto... Jamás podrías ser otra cosa que un héroe para mí. — confesó finalmente deteniendo su andar.

— Me pregunto si habría dicho lo mismo... — Susurró para si misma para luego apretar la mano del contrario. — Algún día te lo diré todo si quieres escucharlo. — Prometió mientras retomaban su camino.

— Estaré esperando.

— Te dije que serías odiada. — Le dijo Reborn a su antigua alumna.

— Lo sabía, pero tenía que intentarlo, debía saber qué tan fuerte era su vínculo con mis propios ojos. — Contestó dejando uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja. — No creí ver esa mirada desesperada y protectora en sus ojos de nuevo, por un segundo pensé que me mataría. — Río ligeramente. — No pensé que fuera del tipo que buscará adoptar, pero estoy feliz de que lo haya hecho... Está avanzando.

— Está sanando. — la corrigió bajando su Fedora.

— ¿Aún no quieres saber su nombre? — Se giró para ver su rostro con algo de compasión.

— No tengo el derecho. — trago duro y apretó sus puños con fuerza.

— Espero que está vez puedan disfrutar de la luz. — Les deseó colocándose de pie para irse.

— Lo haremos, definitivamente... — Prometió al cielo, este vez no tendrían que renunciar a nada por vivir en las sombras está vez vivirían en la luz

Nota de la autora: Sip, Como dije aún queda algo del pasado de Tsu por ver y es digno de una caja entera de pañuelos para las lagrimas~


	22. Dia 21

Los arcobalenos deciden que es mejor no participar en el festival deportivo, porque de hacerlo se convertiría rápidamente en un baño de sangre con el resto de los estudiantes de UA como daño colateral, todos están de acuerdo con eso, por supuesto eso no evita que hagan apuestas y apoyen a sus alumnos.

— ¡Pateales el trasero Sho-chan! — Gritó Tsu desde las gradas con emoción.

— Ni se te ocurra perder Dame-Midoriya — Amenazó/ánimo Reborn que no esperaba nada más que una limpia victoria por parte de su alumno.

— Espero que todos disfruten de la experiencia. — Comento Fon con una sonrisa calmada.

— ¡Dales con todo Katsuki! — Ánimo Colonnello con bandera en mano apoyando a su alumno.

— ¡Muestrales quien manda Kirishima! — Acompaño Lal mostrando su claro favoritismo ¿Que? El chico sabía escuchar y era menos patético que el resto.

— No espero nada de ustedes, tan solo no me hagan perder dinero. — Le dijo Viper a sus alumnos quienes suspiraron.

— No tienen permitido perder — Advirtió Bermuda a los suyos quienes tragaron duro.

— ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo chicos! — Apoyo Skull de forma alegre.

— No veo el punto en animarse tanto, cuando ya saben el resultado. — comento Verde y sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

— Bueno, ellos no saben eso, así que bien podemos dejarles creer que tiene una oportunidad. — Sonrió Tsu sentándose en su regazo.

— ¿No crees que eso es algo cruel? Darles esperanza solo para demostrarle lo equivocado que están — sugirió Bermuda sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Cruel? — Elevo una ceja Tsu viendo a su comodín pasar desapercibido en la multitud. — Nah, Después de todo el mundo jamás fue justo para empezar. — Se bajó de hombros quitándole importancia.

No era sorpresa que la clase 1-A tomara la delantera, pero que lo hiciera de la forma aplastante en que lo hizo si lo fue, varios en el público estaban impresionados con los chicos de la clase que parecían incluso más capaces que varios profesionales y no dudaron en comentar al respecto haciendo que el pecho de los arcobalenos se inflara con orgullo.

— ¿Ese es? — Señaló Skull con una mueca al público.

— Endeavor. — Murmuró entre dientes Lal apretando sus puños, ¡Lo que daría por matar al desgraciado! Pero Tsu les prohibió ponerle un dedo encima, por ahora.

— ¿Que deberíamos hacer? — Pregunto Reborn Viendo a Ange.

— Estará bien, Ya no está solo, y Lo sabe. — contestó confiando en su alumno.

— ¡Cooool! ¡Finalmente llegamos a la tercera Ronda! — comento el profesor Mic y los italianos sonrieron finalmente las cosas se pusieron interesantes.

Shinsou miro a Izuku del otro lado, gracias a su maestra ya sabía casi todo sobre los estudiantes de otras clases.

"En una guerra lo más importante es conocer a tu enemigo, cuando lo haces ya tienes la mitad del campo de batalla ganado"

Recordó sus palabras y tomo una larga respiración, podía hacer esto, solo debía mantener su distancia y para su suerte su arma era la precisa para eso.

Midoriya estaba nervioso, no sabía nada del estudiante frente a él y como funcionaba su quirk por lo que debía ser cauteloso ¿O debía atacar primero? Aquello le daría la ventaja... Pero debía hacer un plan, si perdia aquí Reborn Lo mataría seguro.

En cuanto dieron la señal para comenzar Shinsou saco su arco y no dudó en disparar unas flechas contra el de cabello verde quien las esquivo o eso pensó cuando de estas comenzó a salir un extraño humo. En ese momento de confusión cerró los ojos por unos segundos suficientes para que Shinsou pudiera disparar de nuevo esta vez dándole con una flecha en el pecho.

La flecha desprendió una descarga de electricidad que mandó a Izuku a tomar una siesta y en menos de un par de minutos la pelea termino.

Lo hizo...

Oh Dios ¡Lo hizo! ¡Y ni siquiera debió usar su quirk!

Shinsou Se golpeó mentalmente aún era muy temprano como para celebrar, todavía quedaban más batallas por pelear.

— ¡Que buen trabajo hiciste! ¡Tu estudiante perdió en la primera ronda! — Le molestaron Lal y Colonnello a Reborn quien parecía estar refunfuñando por lo bajo.

— Una lástima ciertamente, ¿Quieres que te consuele? — Ofreció Ange con una sonrisa de lado y todas las burlas murieron mientras el Hitman tomaba en brazos a la castaña quien le abrazo acariciando su cabello.

— ¡Eso no es justo Kora! Algunos de los nuestros también perdieron — Se quejó el rubio.

— Pero otros siguen en el juego, así que aún pueden ganar — Señaló Reborn dejándose ser mimado por su cielo.

— Debo admitir Tsu que hiciste un trabajo bastante hermoso con Sho-chan — comento Fon viendo las esculturas de hielo con forma de rosas gigantes con las que derrotó a Sero.

— Tuvimos inspiración... — Por supuesto no iba a admitir que estuvieron viendo animes para buscar métodos en que usar sus poderes de hielo... Nop, eso se lo llevaban a la tumba, pero bendito sea el creador de Fairy Tail.

Era una lástima que su Sho-chan perdiera en la segunda ronda, pero Sho y Hitoshi llegaron al pacto de que si se enfrentaban ganaría el de control mental. De haber sido a principio de año, Shouto habría peleado con todo para obtener la victoria, pero ahora no la necesitaba, él sabía su propio valor y no necesitaba probarle nada a nadie, y a la mierda su Padre, y sus malditas expectativas de todas formas sabía que iba a ser mimado y consolado por su maestra y novio, así que para él era un ganar, ganar.

Y de esta forma Shinsou fue ganando hasta llegar contra el jefe final... Katsuki... Mierda, sabía que el desgraciado no se la dejaría fácil dado los celos que le tenía por pasar tanto tiempo con Sho y además el era de los poco que sabía que entrenaba con la italiana.

— ¡Te volaré en mil pedazos! — prometió volando en su dirección y Shinsou supo que cumpliría con su palabra si no hacía algo.

— ¡Sho es mío! — Gritó corriendo lejos del rubio.

— ¡¿Que dijiste pequeña mierda?! — contestó con más intenciones asesinas que antes pero ya era tarde, Shinsou ya lo tenía.

— ¡Paguen perras! — Chillo Tsu contenta en su lugar estirando su mano y de mala gana todos empezaron a pagar, estúpidos por creer que tenían oportunidad en contra de su cielo.

—¡Exijo una revancha! ¡Ven y pelea conmigo como un puto hombre tu maldito cobarde! — Gritó Katsuki amarrado en su puesto de segundo lugar mientras el de cabello morado sonreía a más no poder con su medalla de primer lugar y solo para evitar que le matará luego se acercó para decirle algo al oído.

— Sho me dijo... — Le susurró y como por arte de magia el enojo del chico explosivo desapareció, con rapidez busco en las gradas a su novio y pudo ver como sus labios le susurraban la confirmación de las palabras del de estudios generales, bueno mierda, ¿A quien le importan los estúpidos Ranking? En especial cuando estaba por tener el mejor regalo de consolación de la historia.

Y así fue como Shinsou termino uniéndose a la clase de héroes y cierta uva que probablemente se convierta en un ofensor público se unió a estudios generales, las chicas y Katsuki fueron los más felices por esto, aunque por distintas razones claro. Las chicas por no tener que lidiar con el acoso sexual del bajo y Katsuki por no tener que estar pendiente de que la uva se estuviera cuestionando sus preferencias y mirando demasiado a su novio.


	23. día 22

— Reborn. — Mostró con simpleza el azabache la pizarra donde estaría su nombre de héroe.

— Voy a resumir, esto todos ellos mantendrán sus nombres. — Explicó Tsu y todos asintieron excepto por la niebla que se levanto.

— Viper. — Se presentó Mammon con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Que hay de ti? — Pregunto Sho elevando una ceja.

— Mhmm... — Murmuró pensando, su nombre era una buena idea... Pero algo no se sentía del todo bien.

— ¿Qué tal Metálica? — Sugirió Skull.

— Suena a banda de metal. — Negó rechazando.

— ¿Titania?

— ¿Una hada? ¿En serio?

— ¡Sora! — Chillo Colonnello y Ange lo pensó un poco.

— Sky. — Corrigió Reborn.

— ¿Que hay de ti Sho-chan? — Cambio de tema la castaña.

— Iba a ir con mi nombre. — A lo que recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de su maestra.

— Necesitas algo más... Más imponente. — Murmuró pensando un poco.

— ¡Ya Se! — se levanto Lal emocionada tomando la pizarra del chico para colocar el nombre y mostrarlo a sus amigos quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

— ¿Porque cual debería optar yo? — Se les unió Shinsou pensativo.

— Mi turno. — Tomo su pizarra Reborn escribiendo el nombre en este.

— ¡Wow está genial! — asintieron el resto al leerlo.

— Creo... Creo... Que Ya Tengo uno. — apareció Tsu con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Muy bien chicos hora de mostrar sus nombres! — Ánimo Midnight y los que faltaban se acercaron para mostrar sus pizarras.

— MindGame. — Se presentó Shinsou algo avergonzado por las expresiones de asombro y gusto de sus compañeros.

— Cold Inferno. — Mostró Sho con un leve rumor en sus mejillas ante el apoyo que recibió de sus amigos.

— ¿Que hay de ti Sawada? — Pregunto Midnight a la última que quedaba que sonrió y mostró su pizarra para la sorpresa de todos.

— Faith. — Dijo con suavidad.

— Ese un importante nombre con una gran carga ¿No crees?

— Lo es, pero quiero ser alguien en quien mi familia se pueda apoyar y depender, que puedan seguir caminando adelante, y que proteja sus sueños y anhelos. — se explico dejando un sentimiento cálido en quien le escuchará.

— En ese caso estaré esperando a ver en qué tipo de héroe sera. — Acarició su cabello la profesora y ella la dejo.

— Ahora ... ¿Donde iremos de pasantía? — Pregunto Reborn con Tsu sobre sus piernas como usual.

— Escuché de un asesino de héroes. — Murmuró Bermuda.

— Oh creo que lo oí en las noticias, atacó al hermano de tu alumno ¿No? — Pregunto Colonnello con sorna. — ¿Acaso quieres defender su honor?

— ¿Su hermano? — les llamó la atención Tsu y los italianos se congelaron en su lugar.

— ¿Tsu? — Le llamo Todoroki al ver la extraña mirada de su tutora.

— ¿Pasa algo? — se sumó Shinsou elevando una ceja.

— Mammon. — Les ignoro viendo a la niebla quien no necesito escuchar más para saber qué hacer.

— Hablaré con Verde, tendremos todo a más tardar mañana en la mañana. — contestó suspirando.

— Reborn, llama a Shamal. — Ordenó al hitman que la dejo sobre la mesa para sacar su celular y hacer lo pedido.

— En ese caso creo que Ya está decidido. — Murmuró Lal y los dos japoneses le vieron sin entender.

— Iremos de cacería. — Les explico Colonnello con una mirada sería, había un asesino que detener.

Nota: Faith significa "Fé" en el sentido de creer o tener esperanza por algo.


	24. Día 23

A veces toma un pequeño segundo de descuido para que todo termine terriblemente mal y que el mundo que conocías se inundara de una gruesa capa de dolor, caos y desesperación.

Tsu decidió hacerse cargo del asesino de héroes por puro principio y quizás ligeramente porque sentía empatia por el chico con gafas... No porque el le agradará ni nada, no era malo incluso lo encontraba interesante pero era mas por su circunstancia a la que Tsu se conectaba a un nivel más personal.

No quería llamar demasiado la atención así que solo llevó a Bermuda y a Sho-chan con ella, al primero porque el caso estaba relacionado con su estudiante y al segundo para que aprendiera un par de cosas sobre cómo lidiar con idiotas amantes del caos que no gustaban del expreso (léase Renato).

— Atacar con cuchillos a alguien que controla el metal no es algo muy inteligente... — Murmuró al villano caído en el piso mientras ordenaba los cuchillos caídos.

— ¿que haremos con el? — Pregunto Sho-chan elevando una ceja, eso fue bastante anticlimatico la verdad esperaba que la pelea durará un poco más dado todos los héroes que el villano derrotó pero nuevamente su maestra probó ser más fuerte.

— Pensaba en dejarlo en manos de Vindice... — Comentó Tsu mirando por un segundo a Bermuda quien asintió sacando su teléfono.

— ¿Vindice?

— Solía ser una cárcel sólo para los mafiosos que rompían las reglas dentro de la mafia pero hoy en día recibe a lo peor de lo peor en todo el mundo de seguro será un buen lugar para nuestro ami—

— ¡cuidado! — Le grito Bermuda y como en una película antigua todo sucedió en cámara lenta.

El villano caído se levantó del suelo para intentar un último ataque aprovechando que Tsu y Todoroki le estaban dando la espalda sumergidos en su propia conversación y al mismo tiempo Bermuda hablaba por teléfono tan sólo viéndolo de vez en cuando.

Por supuesto ante el sonido que hizo al saltar sobre los jóvenes Bermuda reaccionó invocando sus cadenas para detenerlo igualmente alertando a los chicos.

Tsu se dio la vuelta viendo un ladrillo en la mano del mayor tal parece que logró escuchar su comentario... El golpe iba contra Sho-chan por lo que no dudo en colocarse enfrente con ambos brazos frente a su rostro para proteger su cabeza del golpe.

Las cadenas atraparon a su objetivo pero un sonido sordo se dejó oír cuando el ladrillo impacto contra el bracelete que Tsu traía en su muñeca.

— ¿Están bien? — Inquirió Bermuda una vez capturó al villano viendo a ambos jóvenes.

— Yo estoy bien... ¿Maestra? — Pregunto Sho-chan ligeramente preocupado por el silenció que su maestra estaba teniendo.

De repente escucho un pequeño pitido alto y vio frente a sus ojos el bracelete que su maestra siempre traía caer al piso roto.

Lo siguiente que registró fue la tierra moviéndose debajo de ellos y antes de que pudiera decir algo su maestra cayó de rodillas al piso vomitando sangre.

—¡Maes—

— ¡corre! — le grito esta sosteniendo su estómago mientras los temblores se volvían más fuertes y sangre corría como lágrimas por sus mejillas. — ¡Bermuda! ¡Llevatelo! — ordenó en un grito desesperado y el de las cadenas que pareció estar en un trance hasta el momento Mordió su labio con fuerza para enseguida correr tomando en su hombro al de cabello mitad-mitad para huir abandonando el lugar.

— ¡¿que estas haciendo?! — Pregunto histérico Sho-chan intentando librarse del agarre del italiano. — ¡ella nos necesita! ¡No podemos abandonarla!

— Tsu no puede controlar su poder, no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella...

— ¿Su quirk...?

— El bracelete que estaba usando servía para restringir la cantidad de poder que ocupa, usualmente sólo usa el 10% que es lo que su cuerpo podía soportar cuando hicieron el bracelete... Eso fue hace años, sin el bracelete no puede controlar su quirk...

— Y este la está dañando... — Concluyó apretando sus puños para luego ver a su maestra a la distancia retorciendose en el piso mientras seguía escupiendo sangre junto con edificios, autos, faroles y todo objeto de metal retorcerse a su alrededor junto con el temblor que cada segundo se hacía más fuerte. — ¡No la voy a abandonar! — Grito y usando su quirk congeló el hombro del contrario haciendo que le soltara, debido a la distorsión en el campo magnético Bermuda no fue capaz de usar sus cadenas dejando a Todoroki huir de su agarre.

Tsu podía sentir el hierro debajo del suelo e incluso en su sangre, su quirk se incremento considerablemente desde la última vez que lo sintió en su total extensión... Era doloroso, sentir todas las vibraciones de metal a su alrededor y en lo único que pudo pensar fue que esperaba que Bermuda sacara a Todoroki antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¡Tsu! — Escucho que gritaron su nombre y su mirada fue a parar a su Sho-chan que como el héroe que aspiraba a ser intentaba ir a su rescate, estaría muerto antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, de eso estaba segura.

Miró alrededor no queriendo ver la muerte de otro ser querido y sus ojos encontraron el ladrillo intacto con que el villano le atacó.

¿No dijiste que harías lo que fuera por proteger a los que amas? ¿Por no sentir la impotencia y la humillación de la pérdida de nuevo?

La molesta voz de un fantasma del pasado resonó por su cabeza y arrastrando su mano por el piso tomó el ladrillo.

Sho estaba a unos metros de su maestra intentando esquivar todos los objetos metálicos a su paso que se movian de forma caótica cuando vio a la italiana sentarse de rodillas en el suelo. Su ropa estaba con manchas de sangre que asumía eran suyas, al igual que en su labio un fino hilo de sangre caía por este acompañada de las lágrimas sangrientas que de sus ojos brotaban. Pero nada de eso fue lo que le llamó su atención.

Una sonrisa dulce pero extremadamente triste adornaba sus labios y no la entendió hasta que vio como con él mismo ladrillo del cual antes le defendió se golpeaba en la cabeza.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un segundo a medida que todo se quedaba quieto nuevamente y lentamente Tsu caía al suelo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sho, se tiro al piso quedando sentado al igual que ella en sus rodillas sosteniendo la de los hombros en su lugar.

— ¿Que... Que debería hacer...? ¡Maestra! ¡Tsu! — Grito desesperado Todoroki con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Lo último que Tsu sintió antes de que la oscuridad la tragara fue un helado abrazó.

Nota: ¿alguien ve Kimetsu no Yaiba? Porque yo lo ame y quiero hacer un fake pero estoy corta de ideas ¿sugerencias?


	25. Día 24

Cuando Tsu era pequeña pensó que su hogar era la casa en Japón en la que vivía con su Madre y hermana mayor. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron y su Papá se la llevó a Italia al pensar en su hogar seguía recordando aquella casa, no fue hasta que conoció a sus tíos que ese lugar dejó de ser su hogar.

Su hogar se convirtió en el lugar donde sea que estuvieran Massimo, Federico y Enrico, sus tíos o como preferiría decirles, sus hermanos mayores. Incluso después de sus muertes su hogar permaneció como el mismo, sólo que se volvió un lugar al que ella no podía acceder sin importar cuánto lo intentará.

Sinceramente no pensó verlos al morir porque sus hermanos a pesar de ser mafiosos fueron la luz de su existencia y la de muchos más, ellos eran esperanza, eran paz... Eran el sol, la luna y las estrellas. Mientras que Tsu se convirtió en la encarnación del diablo sobre la tierra, independiente de su propósito hizo cosas que nadie podría perdonar por lo que dudo que terminará en el mismo lugar que su hogar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que reencarno su teoría sólo fue probada, pasó de ser un monstruo moralmente hablando a ser uno más literal con su estúpidamente fuerte quirk.

Ni siquiera en su segunda vida se permitió creer que al morir podría encontrar aquello que le arrebataron por eso cuando la oscuridad la consumió tan solo se sentó en silencio esperando por la eternidad o su castigo divino, lo que llegará primero.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan negativa? Sabía que juntarte mucho con Lal te haría mal. — Una voz amable y cálida hizo que levantará a cabeza. Por unos instantes una luz la cegó y tuvo que arrugar el entrecejo para enfocar mejor.

— Creo que ella le llamaba ser "realista" — Añadió una segunda voz a medida que el lugar se iba iluminando y llenando de color a su alrededor.

— Puras tonterías después de todo somos Vongola ¿no? — Se sumó una última voz y finalmente Ange logró ver a las personas frente a ella.

Ahí parados uno al lado de otro en un campo con flores de todos los colores y pétalos naranjas cayendo del cielo como una lluvia pasajera estaba su hogar. Tsu se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes temiendo que al hablar todo desapareciera y estaría solo en aquella oscuridad de nuevo.

— ¿Que? ¿No hay un abrazo?

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te hemos esperado?

— ¡Exacto! Hemos esperado mucho, exigimos un abrazo. — Demandó Federico y eso fue todo lo que Ange necesito para colocarse de pie y correr a sus brazos siendo abrazada por los tres.

— L-Lo siento... Yo... Lo extrañe tanto... — Murmuró entre lágrimas sin saber que decir o como decirlo con sollozos que no paraban de brotar de ella.

— No tienes que disculparte por nada. — Le consoló Enrico acariciando su cabello.

— Fue nuestra culpa, nosotros debimos protegerte y no hacerte llevar lo que era nuestra carga para iniciar. — Añadió Massimo intentan limpiar sus lágrimas que no paraban de correr por sus mejillas.

— Lo sentimos... Por todo lo que tuviste que pasar... Por todo lo que soportas te en nombre de nuestro sueño. — beso su frente Federico con una sonrisa amable. — Pero ya no estas sola.

— Nos tienes a nosotros ahora. — le soltó el mayor acariciando su mejilla.

— y ahora jamás nos vamos a separar de nuevo.

— Yo no estoy sola... — Susurro sintiendo su memoria algo confusa ¿porque no estaba sola? Ella... Ella tenía a sus hermanos, su hogar con ella de nuevo, por eso ¿no?

— Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho que mostrarte y de que hablar — sus hermanos comenzaron a caminar al frente pero ella se mantuvo en su lugar.

—¿Ange? — Cuestionó el menor de los hermanos Vongola. — ¿que pasa?

— Yo... — contestó apretando los puños para luego relajarse y respirar con profundidad con ambos ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse.

¿Porque no estaba yendo donde su hogar se encontraba?

¿Su hogar?

Al pensar en este una nueva imagen apareció en su mente, en esta aparecían sus elementos molestando a Katsuki con un divertido Sho-chan a su lado riendo por comentario de Shi-chan..

Cierto.

Ya tenía un nuevo hogar.

— No puedo ir. — contestó de forma firme con una sonrisa de disculpas. — Todavía hay personas que me necesitan.

— Ya hiciste suficiente Ange.

— ¡Exacto! Mereces descansar...

— Sólo ven con nosotros y toda la oscuridad y el dolor se irán. — Los tres extendieron sus manos en su dirección.

— Los amo con todo mi corazón y aun los sigo extrañando cada día como el primero... Pero ya tengo un nuevo hogar al que volver, espero que puedan entender mi egoísmo. — se disculpo inclinando la cabeza.

— Esta bien ser egoísta de vez en cuando ¿recuerdas? — Le recordo Enrico acariciando su cabello.

— Estaremos esperando por ti y por tu nuevo hogar.

— El tiempo que sea necesario así que tomate tu tiempo y está vez vive una larga y feliz vida por nosotros ¿entendido? — Tsu sintió las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos nuevamente pero las contuvo tan solo levantando laa cabeza para sonreír mientras asentía.

— ¡Lo haré! ¡Lo prometo! — Dijo sintiendo su corazón en su garganta al ver la imagen desaparecer frente a sus ojos siendo sus hermanos despidiéndose lo último que vio ante de que todo el lugar se volviera blanco, y está vez no fue la oscuridad la que la trago sino una cálida luz.

Todo dolía y en especial su cabeza pero aún así pestañeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz a su alrededor siendo un techo blanco lo primero que registró.

Giro su cabeza y dormidos sobre parte de la camilla estaban Sho-chan, Shi-chan, junto con Skull y Colonnello. En unos sillones detrás podía ver a Reborn dormido en el hombro de Fon, con Verde durmiendo en su regazo y Lal en su propia silla individual.

— Te demoraste. — Susurró Bermuda a su otro lado y ella Sonrió suavemente. — También está el novio de Shouto pero fue a comprar algo de café junto con Viper.

— Que dulce de su parte. — contestó sintiendo su garganta bastante seca y al notar esto la noche le sirvió un vaso de agua que le ayudó a tomar despacio. — Gracias...

— Eso pasa cuando te pasas una semana en coma. — Aquello hizo que se sorprendiera bastante para ella todo sucedió hace solo unos instantes.

— Pará evitar que murieras desangrada Shouto te congeló lo que te compró tiempo, luego a Verde le tomó un par de días hacer tu nuevo bracelete, luego el descongelar te tomó otro día y una cirugía después de eso para finalmente estar en coma por cuatro días. — Resumió para la morena quien se tomó su tiempo para procesar todo.

— Bueno... Yo tuve un sueño. — Dijo levantando su mano para acariciar el cabello de su estudiante.

— ¿fue uno bueno?

— El mejor. — Respondió para luego sonreír ligeramente. — Pero me gusta más éste. — Susurro notando cómo de un rostro preocupado Shouto pasaba a tener una sonrisa calmada ante sus caricias.

Nota: Pienso en hacer un fic donde Tsu pase por varios animes encontrando a sus elementos que Byakuron abandono a su suerte en distintos mundos ¿sugerencias con que animes debería usar?


End file.
